The Disappearance Arc
by luckychi7
Summary: Two years have passed since Naruto defeated Pain. Peace has finally returned to the village after Naruto as named The Sixth Hokage of Konoha until somebody from the village goes missing.
1. Getting Things Set

**Author: This is the first arc I have created for Naruto Part III. There hasn't been any confirmation of a Naruto Part III from Kishimoto, but I just thought creating one just for you guys. I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Getting Things Set**

Konoha.

It took about two years, but it's finally rebuilt into what it was before Pain destroyed it in order to lore the yellow haired jinchuriki. There were a couple of changes that The Sixth Hokage has done to the village. He had gotten the construction workers to fix the look of The Hokage Mansion each having its own unique piece from the previous Hokages before him. The last thing he had added placed another memorial stone, in honor of those that didn't make it from the destruction of Konoha, near the other memorial stone at the training field. There wasn't much change to make because he thought Konoha's original look was fine.

As Hokage, Naruto knew what to expect as soon as the villagers voted for him becoming The Sixth Hokage of Konoha. He had gotten a lot of requests from everywhere, and on top of that sending his most skilled ninja out across to help those that needed assistance. This had also took up Naruto's time to search for the missing nin from Konoha. Sasuke.

His best friend and rival who had left the leaf village long ago to train with Orochimaru in order to achieve his goal into killing his older brother for destroying the Uchiha clan. He remembered hearing from Tobi that Sasuke had killed Itachi, and then went after him only to realize that Tobi had taken him. He is still missing to this day, and the yellow haired hokage wonders when he will be able to find him again.

Aside from Sasuke Uchiha, his other teammate Sakura Haruno, the pink haired kunoichi who he has had a crush since they were in the Academy. She was person whom he had promised to bring Sasuke back to the village, which became a source of pain for Naruto, nonetheless he will do anything to keep Sakura happy. The pink haired is now Naruto's assistant like how Shizune was Tsunade's assistant, but she is still a medical ninja regardless of helping out The Sixth Hokage.

As for the rest of his rest of his friends, Kiba, Choji, Ino, and Tenten have all gone out on a mission that he had assigned him that had come from the Land of Waves. Rock Lee is now a Jonin and leads his squad on various missions, sometimes even asks The Sixth Hokage for a little sparring match. Neji on the hand keeps an eye on Hinata who has been stuck in a coma for a two years, the medical ninjas don't know why she was placed in a coma, but they still try their best everyday to help her get out of that state. Shikamaru on the otherhand has been babysitting Asuma's child whenever Kurenai Sensei needed to run some errands and because he had promised Asuma Sensei that he would help take care of his kid before he died.

It's like 9:30 pm, and the Sixth Hokage is sitting in his seat thinking what Hinata had said to him when he was facing Pain two years ago.

_Naruto was pinned down by the Rinnegan User "Now It's time I took you" _

_Out of nowhere the violet haired Hyuga appeared protecting Naruto "Stay away from him" _

"_Hinata what are you doing get out of here" Naruto yelled. _

"_I know I'm selfish of coming here on my own terms i should let you fight him, but I don't wanna hide the truth any longer. I love you Naruto" She said running up confident about defeating pain._

_The result ends up with her getting stabbed by one of Pain's chakra rods leaving her unconscious, and because of that Naruto goes into the form of the six tails form of the Nine Tailed Fox. _

_After returning to the village as he gets the information from Ino and Sakura about Hinata's condition, Naruto is left speechless. _

Ever since that day Naruto's only thought, besides watching over Konoha, was Hinata. When will she wake up? Will she die? Questions like this mess with Naruto's head. that wasn't the only reason why he was worried about Hinata. The other was because yesterday Sakura had given him the news about her disappearance.

Hinata Hyuga went missing.

Naruto send Guy, Yamato, and Sai to find out where she is. Aside from that Naruto Uzumaki has some important stuff to take care of.

"Damn it" The Jinchuriki said banging his fist against the desk "Where could she be?"

Somebody knocks on the door "Naruto may I come in" .

"You may" he said.

The door opens. Sakura Haruno walks in "Here is the information I have received from Yamato, and Guy Sensei on their current status" She said handing The Sixth Hokage the report she had received.

He takes it from the bubblegum haired kunoichi, and reads the report that Yamato and Guy Sensei had sent him.

"This is still nothing" Naruto said tearing the report into piece "We need more information".

Sakura slaps the Sixth Hokage "What the hell has gotten into you Naruto. Ever since you became Hokage you've become so cold hearted sending people mission after mission. I mean can't you see how exhausted everybody has become. They need a break, and not only that it looks like You've become even worse than Danzo, and The Elders" She yelled.

She receives an unexpected punch from The Sixth Hokage "Don't ever compare me to them billboard brow" He said with a disgusted taste in his eye.

"I was trying to help, but if your gonna be like this then i guess it's pointless talking to you" She said walking out the office slapping the door.

"Naruto" a voice called out except it wasn't in the room "Hey Naruto pay attention".

The Jinchuriki realizes that he was just day dreaming, and looks at the pink haired kunoichi "Oh sorry Sakura. I just haven't been feeling like myself recently".

She smiles at him "It's okay, I understand that being The Hokage is a tough deal".

"Yeah" Then he realizes the report Sakura is holding in her hand "Oh by the way could I see that report you've got in your hand?"

"Go ahead" Sakura said handing him the report.

Naruto takes a look at the report. From what the report says Yamato and Guy have located one of the Konoha headband with a slash mark through it. Sai went to scour more stuff in search of The missing Hyuga, and still hasn't made it back.

"Well for the moment they've seem to have found something leading to Hinata's disappearance" He said feeling relieved that the team he sent was able to find something.

Sakura is happy to see Naruto being himself again after what happened yesterday, but "Naruto don't forget about The Meeting with 4 Kages at The Summit in The Land of Iron today" She said reminding him.

"I remember Sakura, and I think we should start going right away" The yellow haired Hokage said.

"But what about the Village you just can't leave it while you are gone" Sakura said pointing out about Konoha's safety.

"Oh don't worry I've got that covered" Naruto said

Out of nowhere Shikamaru Nara appears in front of them "I will be watching over Konoha while you two head out to the Summit.

"Wait a second what about Kurenai Sensei's baby?" Sakura asked.

"I've already got that planned" The genius ninja said.

Naruto gives him a nod then looks at his teammate "Sakura I think it's time we head out".

The bubblegum haired kunoichi said "Good point".

A voice called out to them "You're not going anywhere Lord Hokage"

**I know guys. You left us hanging, but fear not I will upload the second chapter soon. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think of it, and what your predictions will be for the next chapter thanks. **


	2. Heading Out

**Author's Note: It's been about a couple of days, but the second chapter of The Disappearance Arc is finally done. Like I said earlier I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does, but still I hope you guys enjoy reading this week's chapter. **

**Chapter 2: **

**Heading Out**

The Sixth Hokage, and the bubblegum haired kunoichi turn out to the one who is preventing him from going to the summit.

"Atleast not without me" said the spiky brown haired Sarutobi.

Konohamaru.

"Were you able to take care of that mission I sent you out to, Konohamaru?" The yellow haired jinchuriki asked.

Before he could say anything a jonin wearing shades and a headband protector with the symbol of Konoha on it. He appears behind the brown haired Sarutobi.

"Oh joy it's you" Naruto said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Well it's good to see you to Lord Hokage, but I have to give the report on Konohamaru's mission" He said handing the young Uzumaki the details.

Naruto goes through everything that Konohamaru has done, and becomes stunned by what progress he has made during the mission "Well I can see that you are starting to become a full fledged ninja Konohamaru".

he brings out a laugh "That mission wasn't easy, but I knew what i had to do".

"Well atleast you are getting somewhere" Sakura said coming into the conversation.

The closet pervert fake coughs as he is about get into serious discussion "Lord Hokage on my request would you take Konohamaru with you on your way to the summit because He had once told me that he wanted to still learn more about what it means to becoming The Hokage. So I had thought maybe if he comes along with you as one of your protectors" He asked.

"That is true Naruto we could use some more support" The pink haired kunoichi said.

He gave himself a few minutes to think about this, and then he had finally decided "Konohamaru don't screw anything up" The young Uzumaki said.

The brown haired Sarutobi said "I'll keep that in mind".

"Let's get going" Naruto said ready to get to the Summit.

"Shikamaru remember to look at the requests you'll receive while we're gone" Sakura said.

"Sure thing"

The Sixth Hokage and his friends headed out from Konoha to the Land of Iron where the meeting is about to take place at the summit. However along the way they decide to take a small break before they continue onto to The Summit. During this time Naruto, Sakura, and Konohamaru set up a camp fire. Naruto complains to them that they should be continuing forward, and go to the summit, but luckily Sakura tells him the truth about the summit. How it is going to be tomorrow instead of today at 11:30 pm.

"What? then why did we leave the day before" he asked.

Sakura sighs as if he didn't figure it out "Even if you are Hokage you're still the same as usual, but the reason why we left is because the summit begins around six am tomorrow" she explained.

"I see" He said understanding the situation.

The brown haired Sarutobi spoke up "Hey Naruto could I ask you something?"

"Sure Konohamaru what's up?" the yellow haired Uzumaki asked.

"When it comes to being Hokage what's the most expectation everybody wants from you" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto brings out a small laugh because that's something he had asked Iruka Sensei on the day he became the Sixth Hokage "To be acknowledged".

"To be acknowledged" Konohamaru repeated after The Sixth Hokage.

Naruto gives him a nod "I should know because how my life was before I was nothing. everybody hated me because of the Nine Tails sealed inside of me, but after I defeated The Akatsuki and their leader Pain everybody saw me different. They began to see what I was worth, and what I can do to help them" He explained.

"And made me your assistant" Sakura blurted out.

Naruto laughs "You volunteered that day"

"Only because I..." the bubblegum haired hesitated.

"I what billboard brow?" He said teasing Sakura with her nickname.

Because of that Sakura punches Naruto in the face as he hits a tree "You might be Hokage, but still no one ever calls me that" she said reminding him.

"Sure I'll keep that in mind" the yellow haired jinchuriki said feeling the pain in his cheek that Sakura had done.

"Hey guys I hate to interrupt, but I think we should get some rest that way we are aware of what could happen at the summit tomorrow. Plus I'm pretty sure you guys are tired from all the stuff you had to do during this past two years" Konohamaru said noticing how exhausted Sakura and Naruto look.

They both yawn "Yeah you've got a point"

The three of them sleep for the night from that point on until 4:30 am. Then they continue on to Land of Iron, It's snowy like it usually is, and they can see The Summit just about a mile away from their position. This is once they arrive at The Land of Iron. Naruto Uzumaki and his friends are standing right outside of the Summit doors.

"Alright guys time we are finally here" He finally.

Sakura looks up at the doors "And we made it just in time well ten minutes early" she said looking at the clock.

"Are we gonna stand here all day or gonna start walking in" Konohamaru asked since they are just by the door.

"Uhh good point" Naruto said opening the door, and towards the staircases with his friends were Gara The Fifth Kazekage, A The Fourth Raikage, Onoki The Third Tsuchikage, and Mei The Fifth Mizukage. Their guards are also there with them. The Feudal Lord is there aswell.

"Well It's good to see you here to Naruto Uzumaki, or should I say Lord Hokage" Gaara said expecting his arrival.

"Well it's good to see that everybody is here, so shall the meeting take place" Naruto Uzumaki asked sitting down in his seat as Konohamaru and Sakura stand behind him incase of any attacks.

The Feudal Lord coughs "Not yet there is still one more Kage we need before we can start"

This comes to everybody's surprise, and begin to gossip about this. "Wait hold on I thought that there were only Five Kages?" The Fourth Raikage asked.

"Until today" The Feudal Lord answered "The New Kage added is The Ameikage"

"Ameikage?" Sakura asked confused like everybody else.

Gaara also answers "I'm guessing this Kage comes from Amegakure".

"That's right" said The blue haired female wearing the Akatsuki robe walking into the meeting as she takes her seat.

Naruto is surprised "Wait you're the New Kage?"

She replied back "It's good to see you too Naruto Uzumaki"

* * *

** The next chapter will take some time, but I should have it up sometime in the beginning of next week. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, and thanks for reading. **


	3. Meeting of The Six Kages

**Author's Note: Like I promised you guys the third chapter to The Disappearance Arc is finally here. Like I mentioned before I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Meeting of The Six Kages**

As Konan takes her seat, The Feudal Lord says "Now let the meeting of the Six Kages begin"

"My lord how can you allow her to become a Kage. Look at those robes they are from the Akatsuki so how the hell should we trust her" The Raikage yelled.

"That is true they did capture me just to obtain The One Tailed Shukaku at one point, and because of that Lady Chiyo had to sacrifice herself just to bring me back to life." Gaara calls out.

"Yes at one point I was with The Akatsuki, but after I met Naruto during the destruction of Konoha two years ago. I had thought peace was about bringing agony to the world, but after you mentioned about cleansing the hatred in this world Naruto, I began to believe that you could bring this world to peace" The blue haired Ameikage explained.

Naruto comments back with "I have to agree with you on that too Konan, however I really think we should get started with this meeting now".

"The Hokage has a point" The Fifth Mizukage said.

The old wrinkly white haired man sighed "Alright. Now as you all know its been two years since The Akatsuki has made a move, however with the information that the former member The Ameikage possess we can still find out what they are up to" .

"Well for starters there is hardly anybody left in the organization. Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi Uchiha, and Pain were all eliminated two years ago. However their sacrifice wasn't all for nothing because they were able to obtain seven of the nine tailed beasts" the ex-Akatsuki member explained.

The Fourth Raikage argues "I think you've got your math wrong lady because two years ago an Akatsuki member by the name of Sasuke Uchiha who in terms defected from Konoha had captured my brother Killer Bee who was the host of The Eight Tails"

"Sasuke formed an alliance with The Akatsuki" The Hokage and Kazekage said with a surprised tone in their voices.

"Wait a minute why would Sasuke form an Alliance with them if there is nobody as the Akatsuki Leader now since Pain is no longer around?" Sakura asked.

"Pain wasn't the only leader in the Akatsuki" Konan revealed.

"What?" Sakura said then she grabs The Ameikage by her robe "Okay start talking if Pain wasn't the only leader of The Akatsuki then who else was there".

The blue haired Ameikage responds with "Madara Uchiha".

This comes as a surprise to everybody as Sakura lets go of Konan "Madara Uchiha" The pink haired Kunoichi repeated.

"That's impossible Madara Uchiha died along time ago when he had his battle with Hashirama Senju back at The Valley of The End" The Tsuchikage brought up.

"No Madara Uchiha is still very much alive, and for what I remember he had attacked Konoha eighteen years ago. Isn't that right Naruto Uzumaki?" Konan asked.

Everyone starts to look at The yellow haired Hokage as he remembers what his father told him within his subconscious during his fight with Pain when he had sprouted the eight tails.

"_A Person wearing a Mask released the fox and attacked the village"._

Then he also starts remembering about something Itachi Uchiha told him during his encounter in the forest.

"_When it came to destroying the Uchiha clan there was somebody else _

_with me that night, and I'm going to make sure to keep Sasuke away from him"_

Naruto finally understood what both his father, and Itachi Uchiha were trying to tell him "I see so then the masked man was Madara Uchiha this whole time" Naruto said forming a fist in his hand.

"Why do you bear a sudden hatred all of a sudden young Naruto Uzumaki?" The Feudal Lord asked.

The Kazekage answers "It's because Sasuke Uchiha is The Sixth Hokage's best friend"

"That explains why he lacks so much, why he is shocked, why he is so afraid" The Fourth Raikage yelled "You shouldn't even be The Sixth Hokage to begin with if you can't even handle the truth with having that rogue ninja with The Akatsuki. You're hopeless".

Sakura then just stares at the shocked Hokage "Naruto".

_6 months ago _

_The bubble gum haired walks into the Hokage Mansion with a couple of requests in her hand as she opens the door._

"_Hey Naruto I here are some more requests from the other villages" She said placing the requests by his desk, and begins to walk out. But before Sakura does, she sees that Naruto isn't even paying attention to the requests. "What's wrong Naruto?"._

_He snaps out of it realizing that Sakura is standing by his desk "Oh it's nothing Sakura"._

_The pink haired kunoichi gives him the look "Come on Naruto I know nothing bothers you so tell me what's wrong?"._

"_I never mentioned this to anybody, but do you remember when The Nine Tails attacked the village seventeen years ago during the time when my father was still alive?" Naruto asked. _

_Sakura gives him a nod "That's when we were born, but yeah I remember the story about that. Why do you ask?"_

"_Because my father revealed to me that The Masked Man we encountered before in the forest was the one who released it and attacked the village. So as a result my dad died sealing the nine tails inside of me all because of that Masked Man" Naruto said. _

_She shows a sad expression on her face "Naruto I understand where you are going with this this, but you are The Hokage now. You've got priorities to take care of first especially with the requests that's on your desk"._

"_And the promises I have kept" Naruto brought up which surprises Sakura "Those are my priorities as well Sakura"._

_She comments back "It's been a year Naruto, and Sasuke is nowhere to be found. the teams you kept assigning couldn't locate him, and you know my feelings for him have started to diminish"._

"_Don't lie to yourself Sakura. I know how much you love Sasuke" He said reminding her about her feelings for the rogue Uchiha. _

"_But Naruto-"' she gets interrupted. _

"_Sakura it's pointless. I know I had promised you I would bring him back, but now Hinata's in a coma and you and your medical team have to try all you can to break her out of it, and then comes Sasuke, but I know if I find him again I will find the man responsible for all of this. That Masked Man" _

"No Sasuke isn't the reason why I became silent it's because now that I know who the Masked Man is now" Naruto said breaking the silence.

Konan seems interested "What interests you about Madara Uchiha, Naruto?".

"He left The Fourth Hokage no choice, but to sacrifice himself in order to seal The Nine Tails inside of me" Naruto explained "That's why I hold such hatred towards him because The Fourth Hokage was my father".

The Fourth Raikage grins "Well it's not wonder why you resemble him".

To avoid going any further with the situation The Kazekage says "Alright that's enough we should really get down to what are going to do with the remaining Akatsuki members left?".

The rest of the Kages start to think as soon as Gaara brought that up "You do have a point Gaara, and I can already guess on the number they are at right now"

"What do you mean Young Naruto Uzumaki?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"Well for what I remember learning from my sensei, The Akatsuki had a total of eight members and 5 of them have already been eliminated" Naruto explained.

The Kazekage responds back with "That leads down to only three members"

"Luckily I know the three remaining members, the first being the wielder of samehada Kisame Hoshigaki, Zetsu being the second, and finally leader Madara Uchiha himself" Konan explained.

"You're forgetting about Sasuke Uchiha" The Fourth Raikage said bringing him up again.

"Yes him too" The Fifth Mizukage said

The Feudal Lord coughs, and says "Well aside from The Akatsuki has there been anything unusual that has happened in the last few days".

"One of the ninjas from My village has disappeared without a trace two days ago, and she was also in a coma" The Sixth Hokage said.

"And she mysteriously disappeared?" The Feudal Lord asked.

The Sixth Hokage responds back to him "Yeah, and since then my fellow shinobi have been trying to find her, but there still hasn't been any progress"

"What clan is your missing nin from?" The blue haired Ameikage asked

"Her name is Hinata, and she is from the Hyuga Clan" Naruto replied

The Mizukage seems intrigued "That's strange I heard the Hyuga are supposed to be one of the strongest clans in the world"

Naruto responds back with "Like I mentioned before she fell into a coma after my battle with Pain"

The Feudal Lord thinks "I see. What about the rest of the Kages?"

Out of the the rest of the Kages, Gaara of The Sand says "Like Naruto Uzumaki a ninja from my village has also disappeared. Her name is Matsuri"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little lengthy unlike the previous two. ****I will start chapter 4 some time this week then mostly like have it up on here by this weekend, and as always thanks for reading.**


	4. The Demon From Within

**Author's Note: Well it's been about a good five days, but here is the fourth chapter to The Disappearance Arc. Like a mentioned a couple times already I don't own the rights to Naruto, Kishimoto does. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 4: **

**The Demon From Within**

The word Matsuri. It rings to the yellow haired Hokage's ear because he remembers talking to her a couple of weeks ago.

_Three weeks before Hinata Hyuga's Disappearance: _

_Naruto Uzumaki leaves from the Hokage mansion and heads to his favorite place. Ichiraku they have Naruto's favorite food ramen. He did this to get some stress out of his mind with Hinata being in a coma, and that is the reason why he decided to there. He had been there for maybe five bowls of a ramen. Until a random voice says "May I have a bowl of ramen please?" _

_The Old man gives the customer her ramen "Here you go" _

"_Hey Ayame would you give me another bowl of ramen?" the jinchuriki asked. _

"_Sure thing" She said getting him another bowl. _

"_Lord Hokage" The person said sitting next him. _

_He turns to his left side, and recognizes the person sitting next to him. Matsuri. She was the person who had been talking with The Kazekage after Lady Chiyo's funeral "Matsuri long time no see" He said giving her a hug._

_She exchanged one back at him "I know it's funny I was actually on my way to see you at the mansion, and I was getting hungry on my way here so I decided to stop by this place, but I wasn't expecting to see you here" ._

_Ayame laughs in the middle of their conversation "I think you should know Naruto shows up here all the time it's his favorite place to eat". _

"_Oh I see" the young chunin said. _

_Naruto burps as he finishes his bowl of ramen "Give me another bowl Ayame" ._

"_Of course Lord Hokage" the female cook said getting another bowl of ramen for him._

_Matsuri is surprised because Naruto had already gotten done with five bowls "How much ramen do you-" _

"_Five to seven bowls" Naruto answered before she could finish her sentence._

_She laughs at his answer "I see". Then the brunette notices the serious look on the Hokage's face "What's up Lord Hokage?"._

"_It's nothing, but anyway what did you wanna see me for?" _

"_Right it has something to do with The Kazekage" she said. _

"_What's wrong with Gaara?" _

"_Have ever witnessed the demon side of him?" She asked. _

_The jinchuriki knew what she meant. Shukaku The Sand Spirit who was also referred as The One Tailed Beast "Yeah I did back when Orochimaru attacked Konoha four and a half years ago. From what i saw back then it wasn't pretty since it's coming from a jinchuriki standpoint" Naruto explained to the young female chunin._

"_Well from what I know Shukaku was extracted from Gaara whenever The Akatsuki captured him back then but-" Matsuri cuts off on her sentence._

"_But what?" The Sixth Hokage repeated._

"_Well just about a week ago somebody was spying on Gaara, somebody that was close to The Akatsuki, and from that time Gaara was battling against the advisory. I had shown up in time to give him back up, and it only got worse from there" she explained._

"_What do you mean?" The jinchuriki asked_

_Matsuri continues the explanation to the yellow haired Uzumaki "Well I took the hit when the advisory was about to kill Gaara, and from there I witnessed the inner demon from within him again"._

_This comes to The Hokage's surprise "I thought Shukaku had already been extracted from Gaara because of what the Akatsuki had done?"._

"_Well before The Akatsuki extracted Shukaku from him, Gaara had gotten to the point where he and Shukaku became one" the female chunin from Sugakure explained. _

"_Became one?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face._

"_Yeah there is still a small piece of the one tailed in The Kazekage, and that means The Akatsuki didn't fully extract Shukaku as they had thought" She said._

"_I see" The Hokage said beginning to think about something._

"_From what I remember reading in the library at my village, Shukaku only awakens by two options. If the host decides to release its power, or if somebody that the host really cares about gets hurt or kidnapped" the Chunin explained. _

_Naruto finishes the last of his ramen before he talks again "I see, and knowing Gaara he went that far in protecting you"_

_Matsuri gives him a nod "Yeah, but I had only been injured at the time so I was able to stop him before he could go into Shukaku's full state. What worries me is if something worse had happened things will turn out a lot worse"._

"_That explains why you came to see me" Naruto said finally figuring it out. _

"_Lord Hokage could you promise me something?" She asked._

"_Go on" The Hokage said. _

"_If anything happens to me, promise me you'll stop Gaara from going on a rampage as The Sand Spirit" She said._

_Naruto gives her a nod "That's a promise I can keep to you Matsuri"_

He looks at The Kazekage who seems to be calm about this "That adds another person on the missing nin list"

"That's true, but the problem is who are we up against?" The Fifth Mizukage asked.

"I think it's Madara Uchiha there is nobody else that we can list" The Kazekage said.

The Sixth Hokage says "There is also one another who hasn't been heard about lately"

"And just who might that be?" The Feudal Lord asked.

"Kabuto Yakushi" The yellow haired jinchuriki said.

"Anybody else on the list that we could add on the list?" The blue haired Ameikage asked.

"Not that we know of?" The Third Tsuchikage said.

The Feudal Lord coughs a couple of times before talking "Well then I guess this all comes down to one final thing before wrapping up this meeting"

The maron haired Kazekage seems interested "And what might that be?"

"Coming up with a strategy to locate the missing nin"

* * *

**If anybody was like what is the point of the flashback in the middle of the meeting between the six kages. It's because Matsuri will have important part in this arc so that is other reason for the flashback. ****Finally I'll start Chapter 5 soon and have it up sometime in the middle of the week, and as always people thanks for reading. **


	5. Final Discussions

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry I didn't get the chance to upload this like i mentioned in the last chapter. I've been pretty busy with alot of stuff that has been going on, but here is Chapter 5. **

**Chapter 5: **

**Final Discussions **

The young Uzumaki speaks up "I have already come up with a few locations where these missing nin could possibly be kept captive"

"Well" Konan said "give the information to us Naruto"

He uses hand signs to summon a map in front of them with crossed out markings at certain spots "What's this?" The Feudal Lord asked.

"You see the locations that have been crossed out were the ones have been searched by some of my best shinobi's searching around for the missing nin from Konoha" Naruto explained pointing to one of the locations that was crossed out.

The blue haired Ex-Akatsuki member is impressed by the young Hokage's work" I see so the only ones left on the map are the Land of Waters, Earth, and Wind"

"That seems to be the case, but aside from that there haven't really been any leads on the missing nin from my village" The Jinchuriki explained.

The Kazekage speaks up "The shinobi from my village have already picked up a lead on Matsuri" He showed the rest of the Kages and The Feudal Lord what the headband that was in his hand with a letter attached to it.

"Let us see what letter has to say?" The Feudal Lord demanded.

"Yes of course" The red haired Kazekage said handing him the letter attached to Matsuri's headband.

As The Feudal Lord reads the letter out loud to all of the Kages, It becomes cleared to every one of them "So It's him then"

"Yes there isn't any other further that we could go draw into" The Ameikage said agreeing with The Third Tsuchikage.

The Raikage begins to think "So what tactics are we going to using to find him?".

"Well for starters there are still three locations that we have no intel on So I suggest somebody from us three send out shinobi to each of the remaining locations and see what we can come up with" The Mizukage suggested.

The Five other Kages agree with The Mizukage's word, and begin to draw in the final talks to the meeting before ending it "Alright so with the shinobi from my village getting ready to report back to me at any point of time, I think the Tsuchikage should send a group of shinobi from his village to gather information from the Land of Earth, While The Mizukage and Raikage send theirs out to The Land of Wind" The yellow haired jinchuriki said.

"What about my village, and The Kazekage's village?" The blue haired female asked.

"I think you guys should send out reinforcements in case anything bad happens to the forces that could be sent" He explained.

The Raikage argued "Wait a minute who the hell is gonna agree to your suggestion?"

"Would you have come up with something better?" The yellow haired Hokage glared at him questioning his idea.

Sakura becomes is worried about him now because ever since he has become The Hokage, Naruto has become cocky of everybody else's decision, and makes it his own. However since she is The Sixth Hokage's best friend she is able to calm him down because she knows how much he wants revenge on Madara Uchiha.

"Well if you think about it Lord Raikage, The shinobi that Naruto has sent out have already reported to him within a day about the missing nin from our village. So I think it's best that you go with his suggestion" The pink haired explained to the aggressive Raikage.

He thinks about what she had said to him, and couldn't come up with a better theory "Well I guess you're right, but Lord Hokage if the missing nin aren't located in either of three locations on the map. Then what should we do?"

"There is no reason doubt Raikage" The Kazekage said "Naruto Uzumaki know what he is doing"

He also backs up Gaara's word "Yeah because I'm going to be sure that within one of these three locations, and you'll have my word we will do whatever it takes to locate him"

"Motivation is nice, but we also have to be out on the watch of the other" The Tsuchikage said.

The Feudal Lord says "Well then with that I hope each and every one of you Kages do what's necessary into finding the missing nin, and are able to prevent him from what might occur soon. I hereby close the meeting of The Kages"

The young blonde was the first person to leave from The Summit in order to go back to Konoha in order to make sure that everything was okay. That was until The Kazekage wanted to tell something to Naruto.

"Naruto there was something I wanted to-" Gaara of The Sand gets interrupted.

"It's okay Gaara I already know" He said knowing that The Kazekage still has Shukaku in him.

"I am going to do what I can to use its power for the right purposes this time" The Kazekage vowed.

Naruto smirked at him "Alright, but just remember if Shukaku does take over then as The Nine Tails Jinchurki I'm here to help"

* * *

**I know this Arc has been going slow for some of you guys, but don't worry next chapter things are about to get serious for Naruto. Let me know what you guys thing of this chapter, and as always guys thanks for reading. **


	6. The Argument

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written any chapters after a while things been out of control,but yesterday things have gotten better, and here is Chapter 6. **

**Chapter 6:**

**The Argument **

Gaara seems pleased from what his friend had told him "Thank you Naruto Uzumaki. I'll see you again very soon" He said slowly walking away back to his village. Sunagakure.

The Sixth Hokage leaves a smile on his face as The Kazekage continues to walk further away to the point where he is hardly noticeable "Alright guys lets go home" Naruto said walking back to Konoha, but then turns around realizing that Sakura is still just standing there "What's wrong Sakura?"

"It's just..." She hesitates .

"Just what?" The Jinchuriki asked.

"Do you think Sasuke has anything to do with this?" The pink haired kunoichi said

Now that she mentioned it, Naruto thinks about that possibility "I don't know Sakura".

"Sorry it's just that-" She get interrupted.

"It's alright Sakura I understand why you're thinking this, but don't let get to you. After all I already have guess. It's gotta be that bastard who killed my parents".

"Is that all you're gonna think about Naruto? Is revenge really that important to you now?" The cherry blossom girl yelled at him.

Naruto decides after hearing her "Madara Uchiha killed my parents do you honestly think that I'm gonna let him stay alive"

"Hey i hate to interrupt you guys, but we should get going now" the brown haired Sarutobi said.

Sakura crosses her hand with an irritated look away from Naruto "Tell that to Sixth Hokage who apparently doesn't mind wasting time"

"Sakura will you just-" Naruto gets interrupted.

Konohamaru yells "Look you two can argue as much as you want, but let's just get moving"

"Why don't you just tell that to miss billboard brow" He said walking away from The Summit as the bubble gum haired kunoichi catches up with them.

The three of them took a small break after sometime of walking in the forest, but Naruto and Sakura have still continued not to talk with one another after their little argument outside of the Five Kage Summit. They have also started a campfire for the time being before continuing forward. The Sixth Hokage is sitting on a tree thinking about his revenge against Madara Uchiha while the pink haired stares at him with a worried look on her face.

"Sakura" the young Sarutobi said "Sakura".

She stops looking at her best friend, and looks at the young Sarutobi "Oh sorry Konohamaru what is it?"

"I can tell you're worried" He said.

"Huh? Worried about what? I'm not worried about anything" she hesitated.

Konohamaru gives her a serious look "I know it has to deal with the argument you two had earlier outside the summit"

"Actually it's more than just that stupid argument" Sakura said.

The brown haired Sarutobi is surprised 'More than the argument?".

"It happened two years ago when Naruto was still just a genin. Captain Yamato, Sai, Naruto and I were sent on a mission when Lady Tsunade was still Hokage. The objective was to find the Akatsuki spy that way we could get some whereabouts on Sasuke. The thing is that Kabuto and Orochimaru were at the bridge, and from there things didn't go easy for us" Sakura explained.

"Go on" Konohamaru said wanting to hear more.

Sakura prefers not mentioning what happened next, but she knows keeping it a secret will only continue to bug her "Naruto's rage went out of control and he fought Orochimaru only to weaken him and then I noticed he was in four tails mode. He lost his sanity during his rampage I tried to stop him. But the end result didn't go what I had thought because the four tails side of the fox that overwhelmed Naruto attacked me, and my shoulder got injured in the process. Luckily Captain Yamato was there to suppress the chakra of The Nine Tails within Naruto, and the thing about that is Naruto went that far because Orochimaru mentioned Sasuke to Naruto in order to bring out his rage. I'm just worried how much of rage will unleash when he confronts Madara Uchiha" The pink haired said.

"I get what you mean Sakura, but don't worry about Naruto too much I mean I understand he's your best friend however you have to remember he is the Sixth Hokage" Konohamaru reminded her.

Sakura holds her the scar on her shoulder tight, and looks back at the yellow haired shinobi "I don't know because now I think he's more than just my best friend Konohamaru"

"You love him don't you" Konohamaru guessed.

Her cheeks turn red "Yeah I guess you can-" Sakura hides her red cheeks "Hey wait a minute why i am even telling you this".

"Because you know it's true" he said.

"Oh shut up, and don't say anything alright" she said whacking him on the head.

"Okay okay I won't" The young Sarutobi said rubbing the pain on his head.

An explosion goes off which catches the three of them off guard "What the hell was that?" the brown haired asked.

"I don't know" The Sixth Hokage stood up from the tree branch "but let's go check it out"

"Good idea" The bubble gum haired kunoichi agreed.

They head to the sight where the explosion went off which was almost about sixty feet away from there postion. Once they do get to the explosion sight the figure that stands at the sight shocks them.

"You" The yellow haired Uzumaki said.

"Long time no see Naruto"

* * *

**I know this chapter was kind of short, but like I mentioned before in the last chapter things are about getting serious for Naruto. This chapter was just the first step also don't worry I'll have the next chapter up sometime this week, and as always guys thanks for reading. **


	7. The Return

**Author's Note: Like I promised you guys here is Chapter 7 to The Disappearance Arc, and remember things are about to get serious for Naruto along with the rest of the characters with this chapter. **

**Chapter 7:**

**The Return**

Naruto, Sakura, and Konohamaru stand there in shock of the person in front of them.

"Wait a second I thought you were dead" Naruto said.

He laughs "That is what I wanted most people to believe"

"How is that possible you have been dead for the past two years?" a confused Sakura asked.

"Two words reanimation ninjutsu" He explained.

"That's impossible the old two people I know of that could use reanimation ninjutsu were The Second Hokage and Orochimaru who else could know the reanimation jutsu?" The yellow haired jinchuriki asked.

He explains to the yellow haired Uzumaki that it wasn't a normal reanimation jutsu instead it was similar to what Lady Chiyo did to The Fifth Hokage shortly after Sasori's demise, and also mentions that a certain individual was able to the same kind of jutsu was able to give up his own life energy for him. That was how he came back to life after his intense battle two years ago.

"How did you know about Lady Chiyo?" the pink haired kunoichi asked.

"I did my homework" he said "I didn't even realize that you have become The New Hokage of Konoha".

"Well I was chosen only through dumb luck" the jinchuriki said "People died during the invasion Pain caused in Konoha, and not only that the two elders fled from the village because the secrets they hid from its people. The fact I was the son of the Fourth Hokage is what really made me become The New Hokage of Konoha after Grandma Tsunade died"

"Don't say that Naruto everyone acknowledged you because you saved Konoha from Pain that's the other reason why you became Hokage" Sakura reminded him.

"People still died Sakura. I wasn't able to protect everyone in the village, and look at the situation right now Hinata is missing yet we still don't have a single clue where the hell she could be" The young Uzumaki said.

The figure with a slash Konoha headband smirked at the disbelief Hokage "I just wonder what your father would say if he had seen you like this Naruto. After all he did teach me all there is to it to become a shinobi since he was once my sensei".

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I was once your father's pupil prior to The Nine Tails attack on the village. It was a weeks before you were born, The Fourth Hokage wanted me and Kakashi to keep an eye on you in case something happened to him and your mother in which we both promised him that we would. That was until the night the Uchiha were killed" He explained.

Naruto begins to think about whatever he just heard "Well that does explain a lot of things on your speed and agility to get away from your opponent"

"You are also forgetting about the intelligence I possess" The figure reminded.

"Well I am pretty smart now for being Hokage" The yellow haired hokage said.

The black haired figure laughed "I don't see any sudden change other than you giving up on your quest to find Sasuke"

A voice starts speaking within the young blonde jinchuriki's head "You know revenge is right motive to go Naruto don't hesitate".

It was the Nine Tails Fox. He knows that whatever the beast is telling him is right revenge is his motive, but Naruto is lucky enough to ignore the fox.

"I gave up on that quest years ago, there was no point in me wasting my time on searching for him now that I'm Hokage. Let alone send my ninja to locate him because all that matters to me is Konoha and of course Madara Uchiha" the yellow haired hokage explained.

Sakura can tell that Naruto is starting to calm down after coming to this sight with Konohamaru, and is also happy that he is being himself for the moment. However she is still unhappy for the fact that Naruto isn't trying to find Sasuke himself instead of focusing on revenge to kill Madara Uchiha. Because bringing Sasuke back to her showed how much he cared for the pink haired kunoichi until recently at the Meeting of Six Kages that took place in the Land of Iron.

"I do wanna know one thing. What were you doing here that caused the explosion over here?" the bubble gum haired asked.

He just laughed "I was just testing out a new jutsu that I gained a couple days back".

"Well that's explainable I mean it happens to me to all the time" the brown haired Sarutobi said crossing his hands,

Naruto punches his head "Please you could barely lay the same jutsu on me five times in a row Konohamaru".

"Hey at least I can do three in a row Naruto" Konohamaru complained.

Sakura gave a light laugh from the humor from the two of them arguing, but it wasn't long it was actually fairly quick maybe a second or two.

"So Lord Hokage would you suppose we do?" The figure said addressing the jinchuriki by what people call him in Konoha.

Naruto takes about a minute to think of an idea, and suddenly "Well looks like I've already thought of something Itachi"

"Let's hear it Naruto"

* * *

**I know most of you guys are surprised by the shock of Itachi's sudden return from the dead, and also I would like to mention that pretty soon his revival will play an important key part in this arc. The next chapter will be up soon, and as always guys thanks for reading. **


	8. Crow's Bloodshed

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, this chapter was actually finished a couple weeks after I uploaded Chapter 7, but it totally slipped my mind. Well here is Chapter 8 to The Disappearance Arc. **

**Chapter 8: **

**Crow's Bloodshed**

The genius of the Uchiha Clan and The Sixth Hokage set up their plan together along with the current situation that's been going around in Konoha and Sunagakure. Sakura and Konohamaru also pitch in their ideas about the plan as well. This would take about another ten to fifteen minutes for the plan to be finalized.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" the bubblegum haired kunoichi asked.

The yellow haired jinchuriki nods "It's the best thing we can do at a time like this"

"Naruto, there is something I must tell you" Itachi Uchiha said.

the blonde haired displays a curious look on his face "What is it, Itachi?"

"When the day comes, and you have to confront Madara Uchiha, don't get persuaded by his words because that's what he is good at doing" He explained.

The Sixth Hokage doesn't utter a word after that because Madara's name was mentioned in front of him. He begins to look pissed off since Madara is the man that killed his parents the night that The Nine Tails attacked Konoha.

the pink haired kunoichi puts her hand on his shoulder knowing that he'll do something stupid right now.

"As far as I know, your path for revenge is almost similar to the one that my little brother had for me on The night of The Uchiha Massacre" Itachi said.

"Naruto just focus on what's at stake here, think about Hinata. Wasn't she our top priority" Sakura reminded him about the violet haired hyuga who's still missing.

He wipes the sweat off his forehead "I remember, Sakura"

"Do you remember the crow I placed inside of you when the two of you were pursuing Sasuke in the forest?" The Ex-Anu Black Ops member asked.

The jinchuriki gave Sasuke's older brother a nod "Yeah I do, why do you ask Itachi?"

"That will be the key to bringing down Madara Uchiha"

The key to bringing down Madara Uchiha.

Those words stick to Naruto's brain like a fly getting stuck in tree sap. He leaves a smirk on his face thanks to the advice Itachi Uchiha gave him.

"Naruto, The Akatsuki maybe have extinguished, but without Madara leaving a trace behind about his whereabouts. It's only safe to assume that a storm will be arising on the five great nations" The former Akatsuki member said.

The young Sarutobi looks pissed "How should we even trust you?"

"Because he's the closest thing that is left of my father, his teacher, Sasuke's motive for revenge. It was all Itachi Uchiha. That is why I trust him because he played the role of a villain perfectly all for the sake of Konoha" Naruto explained.

Konohamaru grabs him by the shirt "You can't be serious, Naruto. He's a traitor. Orochimaru was part of the Akatsuki at first, which means he is responsible for the Third Hokage's death as equally as him"

"Do you know that you're grandfather had ordered me to wipe out The Uchiha Clan" Itachi shoots back at the brown haired Sarutobi.

Konohamaru doesn't believe it until Itachi places a genjutsu which reveals what happened the night of the Uchiha clan's massacre. Naruto and Sakura also watch the retelling events that Itachi had to go through that night. He is meeting with a man that is hiding in the shadows.

Little do they know that the man in the shadows is Madara Uchiha himself wearing the same mask he wore when he was fighting against Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze The Fourth Hokage. He questions the then young Uchiha about his decision about wiping out The Uchiha clan.

Itachi hides in the shadows in his Anbu Black Ops outfit being stealthy throughout the night killing the members of the Uchiha clan one after another outside of their homes. Blood was scattered throughout the place as each member was killed. Some one the ground, the walls, and even on the roofs of the buildings around him.

He finished off the rest of the clan by tormenting them with one of his most powerful jutsus, The Tsukiyomi. This would allow multiple clones of Itachi to appear with blades killing the victim with the blades since they are trapped in the most powerful genjutsu. The young Uchiha didn't have any obstacles with the mission he was assigned accept for his own flesh in blood. Itachi's own parents.

"So you joined their side" His father said

Hesitation gulfs through Itachi's spine as he begins to shake "Father, Mother. I..."

"Itachi promise me that you'll protect Sasuke"

"I know"

"Don't hesitate, it's the path you chose" Itachi's father explained "Our pain will only last an instant unlike yours. the way we think is different, but I'm still proud of you"

Tears run through Itachi's eyes "You really are gentle"

Just like that, he stabs his parents with the blade in his hand, and only then does an eight year old Sasuke Uchiha opens the door horrified by seeing his parents dead.

The little brother questions what Itachi has happened to the Uchiha clan, but he tricks him into believing that he was the culprit behind the massacre of the clan itself.

"No you're out of mind" The little brother screamed.

He punches him in the stomach "What's going on Itachi why are you acting like this?"

Itachi torments his little brother's mind with Tsukiyomi which in turns activates his Sharingan for the first time.

"Itachi" Sasuke yelled as he threw a shuriken at his brother's forehead protecter leaving a slash as a reminder that he betrayed Konoha.

He continues to walk away from his little brother "Meet me again when you obtain the same eyes as I do because" Itachi turns back to Sasuke revealing The Mangekyo Sharingan "Like me, you are one of the few who can obtain Mangekyo Sharingan, but there is a catch"

Sasuke is confused.

"Take the life of your best friend" he said "You must kill him"

"No that's a lie"

"If you wish to one day kill me, then begin to hate me, and become the avenger of the Uchiha Clan" Itachi said as he continues to walk away leaving tears in his eyes.

From the genjutsu ends leaving the three of them startled by what Itachi Uchiha one of Minato Namikaze's students had to go through.

Madara was the only thought that came into Naruto's mind as soon as he appeared before Itachi during that genjutsu flashback. However he was surprised with the struggle Itachi went through that night.

"I won't forgive him" Naruto said forming his hand into a fist.

Sakura looks pissed off "How could you let your brother go through something like that Itachi, he could've... I mean..."

"Don't you think what Naruto is going through is exact same path that I put Sasuke on" Itachi reminded her because of his goal to kill Madara.

Konohamaru sighs "I'm sorry Itachi, I shouldn't have doubted you about being a traitor"

"Everything is fine" Itachi changes his attention to Naruto and Sakura "Which reminds me, there is a message that you're former sensei, Kakashi Hatake left behind during his final words"

* * *

**Starting from this chapter on things will begin to heat up in The Disappearance Arc. As far as the next chapter goes it'll be up soon, and as always guys thanks for reading. **


	9. Final Words

**Author's Note: Thankfully there wasn't a big stale as last time, but luckily I was able get this out to those that have been anticipating on Chapter 9. Well now it's finally here. **

**Chapter 9:**

**Final Words **

"Final words" Naruto and Sakura said with a shocked tone in their voice.

The Genius Uchiha gave them a nod "This was before my encounter with Sasuke, Kakashi Hatake and I had a conversation when the time came for the two of you to step as shinobi for Konoha"

"Anything else in particular?" The yellowed haired Uzumaki asked.

"Actually yeah there is" Itachi said.

_Two years ago, at the Training Field by the memorial stone _

_Itachi appears before the copy cat ninja, who is standing the memorial stone. However, Kakashi senses his presence. _

"_Well it's good to see you again, Itachi Uchiha" _

_The Genius Uchiha chuckled "Anyway I wanted to let you about something" _

"_About what?" Kakashi asked_

_He faces the memorial stone as Kakashi stared at the other side of the training field "Sasuke has killed Orochimaru, and Deidara recently" _

"_So it looks like the time finally has come" Kakashi said. _

_Itachi coughs due to his illness "Yes, I'm going to make sure that Sasuke defeats me which in a sense should give you, and Naruto enough time to get to the Uchiha hideout" _

"_Look, I understand what you've been through Itachi, but it doesn't have to end this way. The medical ninja have the treatment you need" The former ANBU member said _

"_If Minato Sensei were still alive, then you would understand" He said. _

_Kakashi was left speechless thinking about his sensei along with Obito and Rin "Itachi you're the last member of the team, and I understand the situation at hand with your little brother want to die being the villain in front of Sasuke" _

"_Kakashi I need it" The black haired Uchiha asked. _

_He doesn't get what Itachi meant a first "Oh you mean this" Kakashi opens a scroll revealing a tiny box. _

_Itachi was surprised by what was inside "When did you get this?" _

"_You should since we were there that night" Kakashi explained. _

_The former ninja of Konoha recalls "However that wasn't what I needed Kakashi, but it'll come in handy for Naruto" _

"_Judging by his current status It wouldn't really surprise me" The copy cat ninja said. _

_Itachi smirked "May not now, but when he reaches the stage of becoming Hokage" _

"_How will you able to fake death?" he questioned. _

"_It'll happen somehow" _

_Kakashi sighs "Well the only other thing I have left with me is this second scroll" _

"_That's gotta be it" He said._

_Kakashi hands him the scroll as he looks through it "Perfect this is just way to make sure my plan works" _

_Itachi looks away as he begins to turn into a bunch of crows "If you do manage to make it out alive, and I happen to die than watch over the leaf for our Sensei" _

_He gives Kakashi a nod then flies off into the distance. _

The bubblegum haired kunoichi and the yellow haired jinchuriki were left speechless.

"I should've known you had this whole thing set up from the start" Naruto Uzumaki said.

Sakura feels sad after bringing up Kakashi "If only he was still with us today"

"What did Kakashi Sensei give you?" Konohamaru asked.

Itachi takes out the scroll from his clock as he opens it up revealing the same tiny box that Kakashi gave to him two years ago.

"Be warned you are going to have to accumulate some chakra into the box in order to open it Naruto" he explained.

Sakura and Konohamaru are anxious to know what is inside the box that The Genius Uchiha has kept during these past two years. Naruto places his hand on the handprint of the box, and sends chakra threw as the box opens revealing a bright light.

"What is it?" Konohamaru asked.

The medical ninja is surprised "No way"

The Sixth Hokage recognizes the item that lies within the small box "My father's kunai"

* * *

**Well I hope guys liked the small reintroduction to Kakashi's role to The Disappearance Arc. Things will keep getting intense as each chapter goes by, and as always guys. Thanks for reading. **


	10. Thunder God Kunai

**Author's Note: Unlike the last two chapters of The Disappearance Arc, this one wasn't delayed because I knew where I wanted to take the story after completing Chapter 9. **

**Chapter 10:**

**Thunder God Kunai**

The Kunai that once belonged to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze The Yellow Flash of Konoha, is in the hands of Naruto Uzumaki, The Sixth Hokage of Konoha. When he picks up the kunai that once belonged to his father who sealed the nine tailed fox inside of Naruto on the day he was born.

"This doesn't make any sense" Sakura said "I thought all of the Fourth Hokage's kunais were destroyed during the attack on Konoha from The Nine Tails?"

The blonde haired Hokage explains "Well that's not entirely true"

Konohamaru gets what Naruto means "I'm guessing you looked through some documents?"

"Yeah there was chamber below the Hokage Mansion, and that's were I discovered some of my dad's files relating to the thunder god kunais he created" The Nine Tails Jinchuriki explained "That's when I discovered that one of the twenty kunais was still missing because of what was reported in the file"

Itachi Uchiha finishes explaining the story of how the missing kunai fell into Kakashi's hand on the night the Naruto was born. He was given the kunai by his sensei who had promised him to make sure no threats disrupt the birth of Naruto Uzumaki. However things didn't go as planned once Masked Man, Madara Uchiha appeared.

"So he's held onto the kunai for that long" Konohamaru said.

"Yes, but what was the reason for not giving it to Naruto. I mean he is the son of your sensei, Itachi?" the brown haired Sarutobi said.

"It wasn't about giving it to me Konohamaru" The jinchuriki said "It was a matter of seeing if I was ready to carry out the mantle of Hokage"

Itachi looks surprised at Naruto "How did you know?"

Naruto does his usual smile as he scratches the back of his head "It was a lucky guess"

"It took a while, but from my understanding you seem to have intelligence of your father that you never had during our last encounter" The Akatsuki Uchiha said.

Naruto sighed as he blankly stared at Minato's kunai "Yeah"

"If only your mother had been alive then she would be proud of you" Itachi said facing away from The Sixth Hokage and his friends.

This put a smile on Naruto's face "Sometimes I wish that I could meet her"

He stares back at the Young Uzumaki as he changes the iris within his eyes to the Mangekyo Sharingan "Naruto, this is where we'll go our separate paths"

"Itachi you could be pretty beneficial to Konoha especially to the Anbu Black Ops" Sakura Haruno said.

The Genius Uchiha laughed "I'm flattered Sakura, but this is all apart of my plan to learn about the enemy's location on the missing nin"

"How did you know?" Naruto Uzumaki asked.

The former Akatsuki member says "A special technique that I acquired once I was brought back from the dead"

Konohamaru becomes anxious to know "What is it?"

"You will know the next time I see you all again" Sasuke's older brother said as he begins to head out "Naruto, don't forget about your duties as The Hokage more than your revenge against Madara Uchiha"

The blonde eighteen year old Hokage gives a thumbs up to Itachi "I won't"

Sakura places her right hand on Naruto's shoulder "I don't mean to interrupt you Naruto, but we should head back to the village before the situation starts to get out of hand"

"Yeah" He said.

The jinchuriki puts his father's kunai in a place where he could use it in times of need "Alright let's go"

While Naruto and his friends were on their way back to Konoha, he decided to give Sakura and Konohamaru the rest they needed due to exhaustion. The Sixth Hokage on the other hand went to bed five minutes after them, but he also woke up within less than an hour because he couldn't sleep. Then he pulls out his father's Kunai, and thinks about what his father told him when he was fighting against Pain.

"Dad" he replied as their is still a small amount of chakra left inside the kunai, Itachi entrusted to Naruto before they parted ways.

A voice calls out "Can't sleep either"

He turns around as his assistant and best friend, Sakura joins him "You should be resting for tomorrow Sakura"

She laughs "I could say the same thing to you"

"Well if something were to happen to the two of you I'd never forgive myself. That's one of my duties as the Hokage" Naruto explained.

Sakura understands why Naruto is having a sleepless night, it's due to the promise he made her about bringing Sasuke back, and Hinata's disappearance as well "If you need someone to talk to Naruto then i'm here for you"

"It's all good Sakura" He said being immersed into father's last kunai

The bubblegum haired kunoichi places her left hand on top of her best friend's right hand "Just get some rest for me" Sakura's red cheeks begin to form as she plants a kiss on the jinchuriki's "Good night, Naruto"

* * *

**I gave**** this chapter a different kind of ending due to the small chemistery I had given to Naruto and Sakura for the sake of the story arc. The next chapter is currently in the writing process, and it should be up within the next day or two. Plus as always people, thanks for reading.**


	11. Who are You?

**Author's Note: This chapter was completely unplanned from what I had in mind for the story arc, but I realized that chapter 11 can portray an importance to this storyline. **

**Chapter 11:**

**Who are You?**

During that night after Sakura goes back to bed, Naruto's mind gets back on track instead holding onto the grudge he has against Madara Uchiha, or the promise he made to Sakura about saving the missing nin, Sasuke. What mattered to him right now was to get back to Konoha, and search for Hinata Hyuga.

The next morning, The Sixth Hokage and his trusted comrades continue their way back to Konoha when the sun rises in the sky. It didn't take them long to get back to the village, three hours to be precise. This was because Naruto, Sakura, and Konohamaru walked nonstop in order to return home, and by then it was already twelve o'clock pm.

The blonde haired Hokage was relieved "It feels good to be home"

"Tell me about it" his pink haired assistant agreed.

The villagers of Konoha welcomed their Hokage back home after being away for two and a half days from the village. Everything seemed like it was in good condition by their standards, but then Shikamaru, and Ebisu appear before them.

"It's good to have you back home" Asuma's student said "Taking care of the village while you were away was such a drag"

He laughed at his complaint "Well at least you managed to keep the place well while I was away, Shikamaru"

"Anything for the Hokage" the genius ninja said.

Ebisu interrupts "I take it the meeting went well"

"Yes, infact all six kages have agreed to round up a scouting team to locate the missing nin from our village, as well as Sunagakure"

The other two were confused when Naruto brought up the Six Kages. Sakura explained to them about everything that happened during the meeting at the summit. Shikamaru decides to have a conversation with Naruto and Sakura at the Mansion while Ebisu takes Konohamaru to train with his team.

"So what's important Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"This" He said revealing a letter, and a headband with a small piece of hair that was on the side of it.

"Well it's better than nothing" Sakura said.

"Normally I'd be disappointed with only small piece of evidence, but this might also be clue to the whereabouts of Hinata's disappearance"

"There is more than just the letter and headband, you guys. A shinobi wearing the Konoha headband like this one attacked the village hours after you were on your way to the meeting" Shikamaru Nara explained.

the bubblegum haired kunoichi displayed a confused expression "What do you mean?"

"Was this shinobi trying to destroy the village?" The Hokage asked.

"Nobody knows, she's been unconscious once Kurenai put her under a genjutsu"

the nine tails jinchuriki becomes curious about this "Where is she now, Shikamaru?"

"At the medical center"

Naruto heads there without saying anything as his assistant follows him since she is apart of the medical team. Shikamaru follows them there as well. When they get inside the medical center, Sakura's team appears as they let her know about the ninja who attacked Konoha while they were away.

"Where have you kept her?" the bubblegum haired kunoichi asked.

One of the medical ninja answers "The highly restrained medical room, Miss Sakura"

"Thank you"

The restrained medical room is located on the lower level of the medical center, and it is also close to where the secret documents of the previous hokages are kept as well. Naruto isn't alarmed with the presence of chakra that the shinobi has.

"Just to be on the safe side, we should keep our guard up incase something bad happens" The Sixth Hokage suggested.

"Good idea" the two of them said.

Naruto gets his father's kunai ready, Sakura gets a regular shuriken ready, as Shikamaru gets a paper bomb kunai ready just in case. As they reach the final staircases that lead to the restrained medical room, Sakura uses her chakra to open the door since only a high skilled medical ninja can open it.

The shinobi who attacked the village appears to be awake as they walked into the room.

"That's her" Asuma's genius student said

She appears to be in her late twenties or early thirties. Her short, chin length hair color is brown like a piece of chocolate. the women also has purple rectangle markings over her cheeks, and she also wears a long sleeve black top, a light purple apron skirt, and shorts underneath the apron skirt.

"Release" Sakura said.

the women is released from the genjutsu as she stares back at the people that surround her "Where am I?"

"You're in Konoha" The Sixth Hokage answered.

"Konoha" She is still trying to regain conscious from being trapped under a genjutsu.

Sakura gives her a nod "Tell us who you are?"

"Rin Nohara"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little cliffhanger to chapter 11, and as for Rin's sudden return; well that's something you're gonna have to figure out in the next chapter. Which should be up by either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, and as always people thanks for reading. **


	12. Reflecting Back on The Past

**Author's Note: After the events of the last chapter, things got kinda complicated when it came to Rin's return. However the reason as to why she attacked Konoha is explained here.**

**Chapter 12:**

**Reflecting Back on The Past **

"Why did you attack Konoha?" Shikamaru asked.

She thinks back to what happened to her "I have no idea"

The Sixth Hokage doesn't believe her word "Lady we don't have all day, so just tell us"

Rin becomes surprised when she looks at the jinchuriki "Sensei is that you?"

"Sensei?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face

She nods her head "Yeah don't remember Minato Sensei, I was apart of your team along with Kakashi and Obito"

Naruto found humor from his father's old student "Rin, I'm his son Naruto Uzumaki, The Sixth Hokage"

"Oh, I'm sorry you look so much like him" Rin said to her sensei's son.

Sakura interrupts "You said that Kakashi was apart of your team"

"Yes, I remember those days when he and Obito would always argue with one another because of Obito being late, he was actually kind of a jerk to Obito because of it. Although he is one person Kakashi respected after he died protecting the two of us" Rin explained to the bubblegum haired kunoichi "How is he? I bet he'll be shocked to see me alive and well after so many years"

Naruto and Sakura are left with a sad expression towards their sensei's teammate.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Kakashi was our sensei, and he..." Sakura hesitates.

The yellow haired jinchuriki finishes "He died protecting Konoha two years ago"

She couldn't believe what her friend's students mentioned. Tears fell from Rin's eyes just thinking about her friend, and childhood crush, dead "First Obito, and now Kakashi is dead too"

"I'm sorry" Sakura said.

"Although" She wipes her tears "there is no way I should be alive because I've been dead for 19 years"

This comes as a surprise to the genius ninja "19 years?"

the brunette nodded "In fact it was Kakashi who killed me when the Kirigakure ninja ambushed us, and used some sort of genjutsu on me. For some reason I was a vital source to whatever they hoped to accomplish"

Naruto doesn't know what to think "Kakashi Sensei was the one who killed you"

"Yes, but-"

Shikamaru interrupts "But you were also under genjutsu"

"Exactly, unless that day I was actually caught by the Kirigakure ninja. That would mean I was never dead to begin with"Rin said.

Naruto adds on "What I don't get is that why would they keep you as their prisoner for so long Rin. That's something we all need to figure out"

Rin recognizes the kunai that The Sixth Hokage is holding in his hand "Say that looks like one of Minato Sensei's kunai"

"Oh yeah, it's actually his very last one too" Naruto explains "Let's get back to the situation at hand"

"Right sorry about that" Minato's old student said.

"Wait a minute" the pink haired kunoichi recalled "There's a jutsu I've been working on during these past couple of months. It's not perfected, but-"

Shikamaru interrupts"Just get to the point"

"Basically this jutsu can help relink memories that the shinobi doesn't recall in cases of amnesia" Sakura explained.

Naruto leaves a confident smile on his face "It's gotta work"

"Yes if being a shinobi of Konoha is what matters to me, I need to remember what happened that day, please Sakura would you help me recall?"

Sakura gives a nod back at Rin "Of course"

The kunoichi places her hand on Rin's forehead as she tries to look through her memory due to the genjutsu she was under. She comes across one where a shadowy figure appears before her deep within the underground roots of Kirigakure. He wasn't a member of the Akatsuki, but he looked relatively similar to the garb that Orochimaru wore.

"_This must be it" _

_The figure opens the chakra soul container that's been keeping Rin unconscious for several years. He breaks it open as Rin Nohara awakens, and stares directly into his eyes. _

"_Genjutsu" He said as the brunette falls under his command _

"_What's your wish?" the possessed Rin asked._

"_The Hokage has left for the Five Kage Summit, and because of this Konoha is left untouched" He said "I want you to eliminate it. Is that understood?" _

"_Yes" _

A flash of light hits as a surprise hits both Sakura Haruno and Rin Nohara.

They're left panting because of her jutsu "You felt that too didn't you?"

"Yes" Rin said "And didn't feel so great either"

Both of them explain what they just say to The Sixth Hokage and Shikamaru Nara. This memory of Rin surprises them as well.

"So this enemy is not one of Madara's lackie" Naruto said "At least that's a good sign"

Shikamaru says "This guy doesn't sound like too much of a challenge"

The jinchuriki explains "Don't forget your encounter with Hidan, Shikamaru remember how you thought about him before you realized how is true strength was?"

"Yeah I guess" Asuma's student sighed.

Rin then looks depressed as she blankly stares at the hospital bed sheets.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing" Kakashi's teammate said "It's just been awhile since I've returned home"

* * *

**I know some of you will be disappointed in the explanation of Rin's attack on Konoha, but this isn't gonna be the only explanation because more will be revealed later regarding Rin's character. The next chapter will be up probably by thursday or friday, and as always guys thanks for reading. **


	13. A Realization

**Author's Note: I had to rewrite this chapter three times because it didn't feel like it would lead anywhere with Rin's character to the story arc. **

**Chapter 13:**

**A Realization**

A couple of hours after the interrogation, Shikamaru leaves to take care of Asuma and Kurenei's child leaving Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno with Rin Nohara, their sensei's friend and teammate. They still seem unease about being around her, but with what the pink haired kunoichi saw inside her head does leave her to believe Rin.

She realizes something that the jinchuriki brought up when it came to the person who placed her under the genjutsu to destroy Konoha "Wait a minute"

"What is it?" Sakura Haruno asked.

"You mentioned Madara Uchiha earlier, Lord Hokage" The brunette kunoichi said "What exactly did you mean by that?"

The pink haired medical ninja puts her hand on Rin's shoulder "I wouldn't bring that up to him, Rin. He-"

Naruto Interrupts "The bastard who killed my father was a guy wearing an orange mask with a hole in his right eye which was actually a sharingan. He revealed himself to be Madara Uchiha"

"And you just believed that he's telling the truth" Kakashi's old teammate explained.

"What are you trying to say, Rin?" The bubblegum hair kunoichi asked.

The brunette medical ninja sighs "Identifying yourself to an enemy is one thing, but when you wear a mask to conceal it with a false name then the possibilities are endless"

Rin's explanation about Madara Uchiha leaves the two members of team seven thinking about the situation when it comes to the person who killed The Fourth Hokage.

"I can't believe we never thought about that" Sakura said.

Naruto nods back to her "Yeah, but if that's the case. Then who is the masked man?"

"If I remember correctly he went by Tobi when we pursued Itachi just to lore Sasuke back to Konoha" Sakura remembered.

"It still doesn't change the fact that he killed my father, The Fourth Hokage" Naruto turned his hand into a fist.

Rin crosses her hand to The Sixth Hokage "You know, I wonder what would happen if your father saw you like this, Naruto"

He ignores her comment because Naruto knows that she is right "None of that matters, right now we just gotta focus on finding the missing nin from our village and Gaara's village"

Sakura explains to her about the current situation that is happening in Konoha post the Pain incident. When his assistant brings up Hinata Hyuga that's when Rin also understands why Naruto is being so hard headed besides avenging his father's death by The Masked Man, Tobi. His concern for her slowly progressed to love because she was in a comatose state, but this also progressed the same way for Sakura's feelings towards The Fourth Hokage's son. However the brunette medical ninja can tell that Naruto doesn't realize any of this yet with the exception of revenge against Tobi.

"There is nothing left to interrogate from her, Sakura" The Sixth Hokage said "I trust her well enough with the information she has given us to to this point"

She's surprised that he let her off the hook so soon, but Rin is also relieved that her deceased sensei's son took her word "Thank you, Lord Hokage"

"In the meantime I'll stick with Rin just so I get to know her better" Sakura said.

the blonde haired jinchuriki sighs "Well you've been working really hard Sakura, so you deserve to take a small break"

"Thanks Naruto" she gave her best friend a hug.

He kinda laughs back at her "Don't mention it"

The Sixth Hokage heads back to Hokage Mansion to see the requests that are waiting for him on his desk. During this time Sakura and Rin get to know each other as she spends time with her in Konoha. Everyone that knew Rin was surprised to see her alive after years of being pronounced dead.

"Ri.. Rin" a voice called out.

It's Anko Mitarashi.

"Oh my god, Anko" Rin said in excitement "Is that you?"

"Wow" she said "Everyone assumed that you've been dead for over 19 years"

She scratches the back of her head "Yeah, about that"

Kakashi's old teammate explains to her about she saw with Sakura at the highly restrained medical room. Anko couldn't believe the story, but she understands the things Rin must have gone through since her teammate and sensei are dead.

She gives her old friend a hug as they part their separate ways for the day, and then they to the training field where the two memorial stones are placed. From there Rin Nohara reveals her tears towards her deceased teammate, Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake.

"Obito, Kakashi" She cried "I wish you two were still alive. It's hard to believe that I'm the only from our team to still be alive. It isn't fair that your lives had to be taken away"

Sakura gives Rin a rose "It's tough for us to accept death like this, but all we can do is let them watch over us"

The brunette medical ninja wipes her tears off as she places the rose by the two memorial stones "Goodbye Obito, Kakashi"

* * *

**I wanted to mirror Rin's character with Tsunade with the ending of this chapter because she is the last surviving member of the team, and it's also the reason why I gave the chapter a sad ending. The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow, ****and as always thanks for reading. **


	14. Fragment of The Past

**Author's Note: The idea for this chapter came up at the top of my head, and It has a key factor to the story arc behind Hinata and Matsuri's ****disappearance. **

**Chapter 14: **

**Fragment of the Past**

At the Hokage Mansion, Naruto Uzumaki takes a look at all of the requests that shinobi have achieved while he was away from Konoha. Then he looks outside the window, and smiles at the people of his village as he thinks back to what Rin told him about his attitude. The Sixth Hokage hears somebody knocking on the door.

He turned his attention to the door "Come in"

The door slowly opens as Might Guy, Sai, and Yamato enter The Hokage's Office.

"It's good to see you again, Lord Hokage" Sai said.

"I would say the same thing to you as well" The Sixth Hokage said.

Yamato appears exhausted due to the seat You have no idea... What this... mission put us through, Naruto"

Guy Interrupts "Don't tell me that's all the heat you could handle Yamato, otherwise you'll have to workout more if you want to remain a healthy young shinobi"

"Sometimes I wonder how Kakashi dealt with you as a Rival" Yamato complained.

"We found something that's key to this operation, Naruto" Sai said.

Naruto changes his expression to a serious look "What is it?"

Yamato sighs as he opens a scroll from the pocket of his shinobi vest "Summoning" Hinata's jacket appears covered in blood.

He couldn't believe what he is seeing "Where the hell did you find that?"

Say replies "It was-"

"Oh good, you guys are finally here" a voice called out.

It was Sakura Haruno and Rin Nohara.

"Ri..Rin" Might Guy shows a shocked expression on his face towards the brunette medical ninja.

"Guy" Minato's old student said "Is that you?"

"I never thought you'd still alive" The Taijutsu Ninja said "Since you have been presumed over these last 19 years"

Rin scratches the back of her hair as a sign of embarrassment "It's a long story, Guy"

"Besides it looks like you lost some weight" He said.

Guy gets slapped in the face by an annoyed Rin "Honestly don't you have any respects towards a women when you see one"

"S.. Sorry" He rubbed his cheek due to the rash received from Rin's slap "But anyway, care to explain as to how you've been alive this whole time"

She explains the whole situation about her supposed death to her old friend. Guy was surprised by the story that Rin told him, but he understood what she went through. The Taijutsu master also gives her a hug because she is the only member from her team that is still alive Today.

"Anyway, what's going..." Rin stops as she stares the jacket covered in blood.

Sakura looks shocked when she stares at it "That belongs to Hinata"

"Sai, where did you find that?" Naruto reminds him.

He reveals the location to them "The Ruins of Kannabi Bridge"

"What did you say?" A shocked Rin said.

Everyone looks at her "What's the matter, Rin?" The Sixth Hokage asked.

Guy answers " Kannabi Bridge is the place where her teammate, Obito Uchiha died, and where he gave Kakashi the sharigan"

The pink haired kunoichi didn't know what to say "Now that you mention it, his name was the on the memorial for being a hero during the third great ninja war"

"It was" Rin answered "I just can't believe a fragment of my past plays a part in this"

Naruto leaves himself thinking as he grabs Hinata's jacket "Naruto"

The blonde haired jinchuriki looks at Sakura "I know what you're thinking, and it's crazy"

"Unfortunately for us both, I like crazy" Minato's son said.

Rin doesn't get the joke "What are you two talking about?"

Naruto puts his hand on Rin's shoulder "We're going to The Ruins of Kannabi Bridge"

* * *

**The idea around this chapter actually came up in my mind when I was rewatching Kakashi Gaiden because important for Rin's character due to the fact that it was one of the last missions she had with Obito and Kakashi. Another reason was it's a fragment that she'd never forget because she lost her teammate there. The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow, and as always thanks for reading.  
**


	15. A Medical Ninja's Analysis

**Author's Note: I was originally gonna give this chapter a rewrite, but then I decided to edit/cut parts that seemed irrelevant to the storyline. **

**Chapter 15: **

**A Medical Ninja's Analysis**

Rin is the only one that's surprised about The Sixth Hokage going to The Ruins of Kannabi Bridge to find more evidence on Hinata's disappearance. Everybody else understands how Naruto feels about this, and want to object him from going there because they feel that he should watch over Konoha since he is The Hokage. She was thinking to herself about finding a way to persuade her sensei's son not to go. An idea comes to the brunette medical ninja.

"I got it" She said.

Everybody focuses their attention on her "Got what?"

Rin points to the blonde haired jinchuriki "Lord Hokage, could you pass me a map"

"Sure, but what's it for?" He asked giving her a map of the shinobi world.

Minato's old pupil opens the map in the center of the floor and points out the designated location of Kannabi Bridge "The ruins are there, and the missing nin's village, Sunagakure is located there. Then comes the missing nin from our village, which is located here. Plus from what Sakura told me, the only areas that haven't been scouted are The Land of Earth, Water, and Wind. So if my analysis is correct then that means..."

She uses a toothpick to draw a small amount of blood out in order to mark a sign on the shinobi world map with the remaining locations and The Remains of Kannabi Bridge. Afterwords she puts a white gauze bandage on to surpress the blood.

"E?" Yamato says "What does that stand for"

"I don't know, but whoever is behind this clearly wants to make a mark around the shinobi world" a curious Rin said.

Sakura adds on "Judging the information you've gathered by the map, the letter E could mean anything"

Guy nods his head "Precisely, nobody could've thought of that but you Rin. I'm sure Minato Sensei would be proud if he were still with this"

Kakashi's old teammate finds his comment funny, but embarrassing too "Well I did always acknowledge his training sessions more than Kakashi and Obito did"

Naruto gets their attention "Well our best bet is to investigate The Ruins of Kannabi Bridge because The Kazekage has sent out a letter stating that he has sent his shinobi to investigate the Land of Waters while The Tsuchikage investigates The Land of Earth, and The Mizukage will handle investigating the Land of Wind"

"I take it you received that information from the meeting at the summit" Yamato answers.

The jinchuriki nods "That's correct, Yamato"

That reminds the bubblegum haired kunoichi "Speaking of the meeting, didn't we assume that Tobi was behind all of this while it was still in session"

"He might still be the one, but I wouldn't drop the possibility just yet" Naruto said.

Sai says "Question, who is gonna look after the village while you are away?"

The other two members of team seven think about this "Now that you mention it. We just got back home today, Naruto" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but we might be able to find something there on our own" He said

The pink haired kunoichi sighs "Okay, but somebody's gonna have to be in charge while we're away again"

Naruto already knows the answer to this "We could use Shikamaru again"

A voice calls out "Shikamaru has a tight schedule at the moment, but I could take your spot for the time being, Lord Hokage"

It's Shikaku Nara, the genius ninja's father.

"Shikaku Nara" Everyone says.

"Wow, you look different" Rin said.

Unlike the others he wasn't surprised "Would ya look at that. a blast from the past"

"Wow you're the only one I know of that isn't surprised" Kakashi's old teammate said.

He finds some humor out Rin's expression "Well you could say there were a few possibilities that gave me a hunch that you were still alive"

Rin sighs "I guess"

"Well atleast we have somebody to watch over Konoha again" Sakura's relieved.

Naruto shows the same expression "That gets something off our mind"

"Now we should assemble a small team while we're at it" Rin said.

Guy gives his rival's old teammate a thumbs up "That's a great idea"

Shikaku begins to determine the possibilities of the team "I think Rin and Might Guy should be the ones to go with Naruto and Sakura"

"What makes you say that?" The wood style user asked.

"Rin is a medical ninja, and an intelligence gatherer so it'll be a perfect choice to go for, and as for Guy. He is one of the few shinobi from Konoha to use taijutsu which can also make a great asset to the team" He explained.

The look on Naruto's face gives away his answer to them "I'm satisfied with that"

"Perfecto" Guy yelled in excitement "I'll start packing all of the things I need to take for this dangerous mission"

With that he rushed out the door with his incredible speed leaving the others with an awkward look on their faces as they stared at one another.

Rin facepalms "Is he ever gonna change?"

"What's worse is that he has a student just like him" Sai explained.

She gives him an irritated look "Don't rub it in"

"Alright, enough with the jokes" The Sixth Hokage said "Let's get back to business"

Rin sighs in relief "Right, we've pretty much got the situation cleared with Konoha, but now we just gotta think about where and when we are gonna leave from here?"

"Four o'clock by Ichiraku sounds like good time" Sakura answered.

The Yellow Flash's son says "When the sun sets we'll meet outside the gates"

* * *

**I felt like the chapter needed some element of comedy to it as the story arc so far has been on a serious tone which is clearly shown with Guy's interaction with Rin Nohara, but then again the element was also in the previous chapter as well. Get ready because things will really start to turn things around. The next chapter will be up either wednesday or thursday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	16. Words to Remember

**Author's Note: Originally this was suppose to be two chapters, but I decided to merge them into this because it seemed like the arc wasn't getting anywhere. **

**Chapter 16:**

**Words to Remember**

The time displayed 5:35 at Ichiraku as Naruto finishes eating his bowl of ramen. He puts it on top of the other bowls of ramen he ate. Ayame and The Old Man are pleased to have him at Ichiraku like they always do.

"Sometimes I wonder what's gonna happen when you get a girlfriend" Ayame said.

Her father laughed "It does surprise me that you haven't bothered asking Sakura out, I mean you've had a crush on her since you were in the academy"

"I still do" Naruto said "It's just been one-sided at the moment"

Ayame and her father are surprised because he looks depressed "Look Naruto, if you really love a women then you're gonna have to make a move before it's too late"

The Sixth Hokage seems humored by her comment "I'll keep that in mind, but for now I gotta get going"

"Alright then, see ya later Naruto" The old man said.

He waved his hand back at Ayame and the old man as The Sixth Hokage goes outside closing the door behind him. Naruto realizes that the the sun still hasn't set yet, and he decides to go visit his sensei, Pervy Sage. This takes about ten minutes as he soon heads over the Gates of Konoha. Nobody has appeared yet.

"Geez where is everybody?" The Sixth Hokage crossed his hands looking impatient.

a voice says behind Naruto "You're an impatient one, Lord Hokage"

"Well atleast somebody showed up" Naruto said.

Rin sighs "Honestly just how did you become Hokage, Naruto"

"It's a pretty long story, ya know" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

The brunette Medical ninja laughs at him.

"What?" He gives Minato's old student a clueless look.

"If only you met your mother. Then you'd probably get it" Rin said.

The blonde haired jinchuuriki didn't know what to say "My mom?"

Rin gives her best friend's pupil a nod "Yeah, she was pretty, but almost like you"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Naruto said.

another voice sighs in relief "Good to know I'm not the last one here"

It was the pink haired kunoichi, Sakura "Well at least we know who's late"

"What are you three talking about?" Guy said.

They turned around and noticed sitting by the tree outside the gate.

"When did you get here?" The other three yelled.

The Taijutsu Ninja jumps from the tree "One hundred and forty four minutes ago"

As usual Rin seems annoyed "Why am I not surprised"

"Now that we're all here. Let's get going to The Ruins of Kannabi Bridge" The Sixth Hokage said turning his attention away from them.

"Right" The rest of them said.

The Hokage leads his shinobi to The Ruins of Kannabi Bridge with the guidance of Rin because she knows the place all too well. Along the way Guy starts a conversation with everybody about youth which annoys his old friend, while Sakura and Naruto find it kind of humorous that he rambles about his favorite topic. However each of them think back to a time in their past that they still hold on to today. Naruto thinks back to his fight with Sasuke at The Valley of The End, Sakura thinks back to when Naruto went into 4 tails state against Orochimaru at Tenchi Bridge. Rin on the other hand thinks back to when she was almost killed by one of the Amegakure ninja, and Kakashi saved her life by killing the other ninja because he was after intel. After that the group doesn't speak a word or anything as they reach their destination.

"We finally made it" Guy said working his arms out in case of danger.

Naruto looks impressed at what the Ruins look like "So this the place, huh"

"Wow, to think this is where Kakashi got his sharingan" Sakura said in amazement.

Events of her past flash through her, When Obito sacrificed his life to leave Kakashi to protect the one person he truly loves, Kakashi awakening the sharingan for the very first time, when their sensei; Minato Namikaze came to saved the two of them.

"Guy, where was the jacket?" Naruto asked.

He points to his right "Right over there, Naruto"

There was a small trail of blood which appears to have come from the Hinata's jacket. It comes to an end by a pile of rocks in the form of a circle which leaves the three of them confused as Rin is still in silent due to the memories that keep coming back to her.

"After this" Guy said "We didn't find any traces on the young Hyuga's whereabouts"

Kakashi's old teammate tries to restrain her tears because of the sight of the boulders, but she couldn't because of how painful it was for her to see it again.

"Rin" Sakura said "Are you-"

She interrupts "All of the boulders that are piled together is Obito's gravesite"

This comes as a surprise to The Taijutsu Ninja "I see, that answers why you haven't been talking since we got here"

"I'm pathetic" she says "a ninja must never show tears, that's a rule of a shinobi"

Naruto reminds her "Ninja who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum"

Those words remind Sakura of the bell test with their sensei five years ago "I remember, Kakashi Sensei taught us those words".

"That's right" The Sixth Hokage said "Rin, not showing tears over painful memories, doesn't make one human. It makes them insane turning them into rogue ninja"

The brunette medical ninja keeps the words her teammate taught to his pupils at heart, and wipes the tears off her face, and puts her right hand to her heart "Alright then, Obito as my final respects. Thank you for getting me where I am today"

"It's so. Emotional" Guy said "I can't stop myself from hiding the man tears"

Rin smacks the emotional Taijutsu Ninja in the face "You're such a sissy"

The two members from Team Seven laugh at the way Rin and Guy act towards one another "Wow, I guess some things are never gonna change"

"Tell me about it" The pink haired kunoichi said.

a dark anonymous voice laughed "I hope I didn't miss the joke"

They turned their direction towards the voice. The appeared from the shadows as his appearance surprises the two members from Team Seven.

"So it's you" The blonde haired jinchuriki glared at him.

the pink haired kunoichi gave him the same look "I never thought we'd see you again"

Naruto and Sakura yell "Kabuto"

* * *

**I'll be honest Kabuto wasn't originally gonna be the dark anonymous voice that appears at the end, however I thought it was about time to introduce a threat into this arc. The next chapter will be up by thursday or friday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	17. A Serpent Reemerges

**Author's Note: This chapter came at the top of my head when I finished writing the previous chapter to The Disappearance Arc. **

**Chapter 17:**

**A Serpent Reemerges**

The medical ninja who used to be Orochimaru's assistant, now wears a cape cloak over his head. He looks almost like Orochimaru because of the snake like eyes, along with his face showing signs of his previous master's cells close to taking him over. Kabuto Yakushi leaves a look of murder in his eyes.

"Well now isn't this a surprise" The snake like medical ninja said looking at Naruto "You've finally become Hokage, isn't that nice"

Naruto's look doesn't change "You're pathetic"

"Who is he?" Rin asked.

The pink haired kunoichi says "That's Kabuto Yakushi, a rogue ninja who worked with a dangerous foe who called himself Orochimaru. He wanted to become an immortal ninja by taking over Sasuke Uchiha, a former ninja from Konoha, and this one right here was his right hand man. However it seems that even he is different than before"

"There was more details than just that my sweet little medical ninja" He said "I am the new and improved Orochimaru"

The Sixth Hokage begins to form a rasengan with both hands "You're more pathetic if you think of yourself higher than that rotten snake"

A shield appears around Kabuto which takes away the chakra from Naruto's rasengan "Come on, Naruto was that really the best you can do"

The jinchuriki shows an over confident look on his face as his assistant grabs his arm "Hey, don't try to over do it like you did last time"

He remembers his final encounter with Orochimaru, and went into his four tails mode against him. More importantly hurting his best friend who was trying to help him.

"I won't" He said.

Kabuto gives The Hokage an evil look "Well then, let's see what you can do"

They strike at one another with one kunai, and struggle to break through one another's grip which comes as a surprise to the other three. Both of them repeat the same pattern six times as they end up having wounds the same spots due to the kunai.

"I don't believe it" Might Guy said "They're evenly matched"

Rin's surprised by their speed "For once I agree with you"

"This is only the beginning" Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" they both asked.

Sakura shows a smile to them "Naruto's only toying around with him"

Kabuto sticks his tongue out in the same fashion that Orochimaru did "Well then you have gotten a lot stronger, perhaps Sasuke might find you a challenge now"

The Sixth Hokage laughs at the snake-like rogue ninja with an cocky attitude "Do you honestly think that is gonna work on me a second time, Kabuto"

"Amazing, I never would've thought you'd finally grow up" Kabuto insulted him.

He smirks at Orochimaru celled Kabuto "Actually it's quite the opposite. I've made it completely one sided"

The rogue ninja places his glasses back in place "Prove it, you coward"

"If you insist" Naruto said.

Then he looks back at his assistant, and she gets it "Alright we'll have to stand back"

Before he could even do anything, Kabuto strikes him with his hand converting into a sharp pointed blade "You shouldn't let your guard down, Lord Hokage"

"Rasengbarrier" he said as a barrier made of rasengan surrounds The Sixth Hokage which blocks Kabuto's blade from making contact with him.

Might Guy's surprised by Naruto's skills "When did he learn to do that"

"There's more" Sakura crosses her hands knowing what he is doing.

Kabuto couldn't believe what just happened "How.. you're an offensive type of ninja. when did this occur?"

"A lot can change in a person within two years, but.." He draws out the kunai "You Kabuto, certainly disappoint me"

Although one thing leaves him clueless "Just one thing, how do I even use this?"

Minato's student facepalms "Throw it"

The kunai passes through Kabuto, but Naruto taps his left foot to the ground, and appears behind Kabuto with his jutsu "Rasengan"

"Dead soul crossed blade" Kabuto yelled as both of his hands become blades blocking The Sixth Hokage's rasengan.

"You lucky bastard" Naruto said.

Kabuto couldn't help but laugh at him "Well that's a shame"

The snake appears from behind the cape as it strikes Naruto "Damn it"

"Striking Toxication Snake" the four eyes rogue ninja yelled.

Fangs of Kabuto's snake strikes as blood gush out, but little did Naruto knew that the blood wasn't his own, instead it was Sakura's.

Sakura's right shoulder was bitten by the snake, and blood leaks from it leaving her unconscious as Naruto begun to show his hate towards Kabuto "You'll pay for that"

"He laughs at Naruto as their collision breaks apart " Well at least that leaves one of your members down"

Naruto looks at the brunette medical ninja "Rin, I want you to heal her right away"

"I got it" she said forming a barrier her and Sakura as she begins to the treatment.

"Well I shouldn't hold back now" Kabuto said.

The blonde haired jinchuriki feels something unusual "This isn't good"

"Summoning: Reanimation" He yelled.

A coffin appears from the ground as top of it opens. The shinobi inside of the coffin comes as a shock to The Sixth Hokage "No.. How did you get your hands on that?"

"I have my reasons" Kabuto laughs at the jinchuriki as he trembles in fear.

"What am I gonna do?"

* * *

**This ending was unplanned, but then I decided to go with it simply because you all will be surprised to find out who Kabuto brought back for Naruto to be shocked. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow, and as always thanks for reading. **


	18. The Reunion

**Author's Note: I will say that this chapter changes a small portion of I originally intended for the story arc, but it was interesting to see how it plays out.**

**Chapter 18: **

**The Reunion**

Naruto stares in shock at the ninja, Kabuto Yakushi brought back to life with his Reanimation ninjutsu. The yellow haired ninja was also disgusted at the stunt that the snake like rogue ninja pulled on him.

"What's the matter, aren't you glad to see him?" He laughed.

"You can't be serious" The Sixth Hokage begins to feel an unusual presence from the ninja in the casket.

The four eyed rogue ninja glares at him "Don't tell me that's all it takes to intimidate you, Naruto Uzumaki"

The ninja comes out of the casket, opens his eyes "I'd never thought I see..."

Kabuto sticks his hand out "Silence"

"P..Pervy Sage" Naruto said

He attacks his former student with a rasengan, the same jutsu he taught Naruto. Then it changes into a kunai battle due to Kabuto controlling Jiraiya like a puppet. However the worst begins to happen as Jiraiya forms a massive rasengan within his right hand.

The Sixth Hokage knows he is at a disadvantage "Damn it"

the devastation from his jutsu eradicates the forest from the jinchuriki's side leaving nothing standing there.

"Honestly I expected more from him" an overconfident Kabuto said.

A blue spiraling light comes towards the rogue ninja "Rasengan"

"Now" He uses Jiraiya to counter Naruto's jutsu with his own rasengan.

The collision between these two break easily as Naruto appears to be out of breath. Rin looks at the condition that he is in compared to Sakura, who is still being healed at the moment, it seems that Naruto is almost reaching his limit.

"How did you make it out of that blast?" a shocked Kabuto said.

The yellow haired jinchuriki laughs as he holds his fathers kunai "Don't tell me you forgot about this already, Kabuto"

"The..That's..." Jiraiya tries to break free from Kabuto's control "Minato's... "

Naruto confirms this to his sensei with a nod "Exactly, Pervy Sage. It's my father's kunai"

The summoner continues to control Jiraiya "I said silence, transcend into sage mode"

Threw his command, The Sanin goes into Sage mode as "Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb" A huge ball of fire strikes Naruto as he takes all of it in, surprising both of them.

"What's the matter?" Naruto stared at them with the eyes of the Nine Tailed Fox "You don't look too well, Kabuto"

"This is absurd" Kabuto yelled "I will not let it end like this"

Jiraiya dashes towards Naruto "Giant Rasengan"

"You disappoint me" Minato's son sticks out his hand absorbing the jutsu "Kabuto, perhaps now I'll stop playing around"

"You mean to tell me, everything up till now has been just nothing more, but a warm up" The Pervy Sage's surprised with his student's strength.

Naruto snaps his finger as he goes into a mode that creates a smoke screen around the area surrounding Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kabuto.

Guy is still standing there because he is trying to determine when it'll be the perfect time to help out The Hokage. The reason why the Taijutsu user is thinking this is because he knows that he'll get in Naruto's way if he something right now.

"Such immense amount of chakra" Guy senses the chakra coming from Naruto.

"What is this feeling?" Rin asked.

Kabuto gets the chills from the presence of the Sixth Hokage "Just what kind of stunt are you pulling, jinchuriki"

His face reveals a smirk as the smokescreen begins to clear up as Naruto Uzumaki appears to be in kyuubi mode, but it blinks like a light bulb with his normal form.

"Is that really, the son of Minato Sensei?" Rin's amazed by his appearance.

Guy shows the same reaction "Well there is something, you don't see everyday"

Naruto stares at his hand which blinks back in worth with kyuubi mode, and then he looks at Kabuto with a smirk "Now, it's time I finished this fight"

* * *

**More stuff was suppose to happen in this chapter, but then it would make it very slow. Things are about to heat up in the next chapter which will be up in the next couple of days, and as always thanks for reading. **


	19. Return of The Nine Tail's Power

**Author's Note: Well all I have to say about this chapter is that it's gonna cause a turning point in The Disappearance Arc, but it's interesting to see it playout. **

**Chapter 19:**

**Return of The Nine Tail's Power**

Jiraiya looks astonished by Naruto's sudden transformation of The Nine Tailed Fox, and Kabuto trembles because of the chakra he is sensing from him.

"Alright Kabuto, let's end this" The jinchuriki said.

The snake like ninja forces Jiraiya to attack him "Naruto, Defeat me" he yelled as he drops a paper bomb kunai at the glowing Naruto.

"Don't worry I will, Pervy Sage" Naruto promised as he dashed through his master with such incredible speed that even he couldn't imagine "Tail-Beast Rasengan"

A black rasengan formed from a hand with the kyuubi's chakra as he uses to strike his former mentor "Massive Rasengan"

Another clash between The Sixth Hokage, and Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin occurs, but the only exception is that it's Tail Beast Rasengan colliding against Massive Rasengan. However the scale between these two jutsus completely levels the forest leaving nothing, but the ruins of Kannabi Bridge and the site of Obito's grave.

"Now's my chance" Might Guy dashed locks into a hand to hand fight with Kabuto "Dynamic Entry"

Kabuto becomes fairly annoyed with his taijutsu skills "You're pathetic"

"Don't underestimate the power of youth" Guy yelled "Opening, first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and Sixth Gate of Joy" He teleports behind the snake like rogue ninja and lays one single punch tre him, but not before the snake bites the Taijutsu user on both of his shoulder as blood begins to leak.

Kabuto can tell that if the collision between the two sages doesn't end then the entire area will be gone because of it, "Alright it looks like the fun ends here"

Jiraiya's coffin appears as it forces him back in leaving Naruto surprised "Pervy Sage"

"I guess until next time, Naruto" He said as the casket closes the coffin as it goes below the surface again.

Orochimaru's right hand man is ticked off at Naruto because of his new power "Now show me that power of yours against me" He charges up at him.

"Damn it" Naruto yelled as he was trying to get Guy to Rin so she can heal him too.

Kabuto laughs as he continues to charge "I guess it's time to use snake mode"

Naruto uses one of the kyuubi hands to leave a mark on Kabuto as he transforms into a snake, but instead the jinchuriki gets three giant giant marks bitten with his fang. Kabuto then turns back into his original form, and laughs at The Sixth Hokage "Don't tell me that's all you can-"

He stops after witnessing the marks heal from the kyuubi glowing Naruto "If that's the best you got, then you're even more of a fool then I thought Kabuto"

"Hmph" The snake like rogue ninja said as he sticks his tongue out "Try me"

"Tail Beast Bullet" The Sixth Hokage said as he strikes Kabuto with a single punch

The healing process on Sakura hasn't even reached fifty percent yet "Naruto, you better finish this quickly" Then she looks over at Guy "Guess I got more work to do"

She rushes over to grab Guy and places him by Sakura, and puts the defense barrier up as the brunette medical ninja begins to treat the toxic poison that Kabuto has put within them.

"Rin" Naruto says as he form a variation of Rasengan in his hand as two kyubbi hands appear from his shoulders "How long can that barrier of yours last?"

"Up to thirty to sixty minutes why?" The brunette medical Ninja asked.

He puts a smile on his face "Because it's all I need to use for my final jutsu"

Kabuto regains conscious, and glares at Naruto "Giant Carnage Toxic Snake" a giant snake appears from nowhere as it targets The Sixth Hokage.

The jinchuriki's rasengan turns into a giant shuriken except it's immersed in the chakra of The Nine Tailed Fox "Tail Beast Rasenshuriken" He yells charging at Kabuto as The Giant Snake makes contact with Naruto's final technique.

_Two years ago, Three months after Pain Destroyed Konoha, Night:_

_Naruto was sleeping in his temporary room before The Hokage Mansion gets reconstructed to it's original form. He finds himself walking across a hallway that looks familiar to him until he comes across a cage keeping The Nine Tailed Fox sealed. _

"_What are you doing here?" The Nine Tails yelled with an evil glare on his face._

_Naruto wasn't impressed "I see somebody still has a bad attitude' _

_The fox is disgusted by seeing him "Tell me, what's your purpose"_

"_I've been thinking about this for the past couple days, and I was wondering if it's possible for me to obtain your chakra" The Sixth Hokage asked._

_The demon fox chuckled at him "And just what good would that do..." The Nine Tailed Fox becomes surprised once The Sixth Hokage unlocks the seal to his cage "What's the meaning of this Naruto Uzumaki"_

_Naruto enters sage mode with a glare towards The Tailed Beast "Fight me"_

* * *

**I ended this chapter off with a flashback because The Nine Tailed Fox really hasn't had a relevance o this arc, and reintroducing his power in kyubbi mode from the chikara filler arc from shippuden was perfect. The next chapter will be up either monday or tuesday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	20. Jinchuriki vs Tailed Beast

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while a lot of family things have been going on for the past couple of days, but things are getting better to get better again. That's the reason why this chapter took a while to write. **

**Chapter 20: **

**Jinchuriki vs Tailed Beast**

_The Nine Tailed Fox gives Naruto Uzumaki a vicious look like a beast would want to feed on it's prey. Minato's son wasn't impressed with the fox's attitude._

"_You're a fool to open this cage, Naruto" The Nine Tailed Fox said "But I'll teach you to never mess with a Tailed Beast, Son of The Fourth Hokage"_

_He crosses his arms towards the Tailed Beasts "I'd like to see you try" _

_The Jinchuriki dodges an incoming punch that The Kyuubi throws at him as he gets his left fist to punch The Tailed Beast instead. However he blocks his attack by using a Tail Beast Bomb, but luckily Naruto counters it with a Massive Rasengan which begins to cause a giant shockwave around them. _

"_Do you really think you have all it takes to defeat me" The Tailed Beast laughs at his host "It was my power that hurt your little girlfriend at Tenchi Bridge when you were searching for Sasuke. So what makes you think that controlling my power will bring him back to the village"_

_Naruto glares at the Tailed Beast his father sealed inside of him "I'm not doing it for Sasuke, you stupid fox. It's because I don't want to hurt Sakura or anyone else because of it, and that's why I want to take your power because now I'm The Sixth Hokage" _

"_Or is it because you want revenge?" He said "Against the Masked Man who killed your parents the night I was sealed within you" _

_The Sixth Hokage is filled with rage from within as he puts up the hand signs "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" tons of shadow clone appear in front of Naruto as they each form a rasengan in their hand, and jump six feet in the air with the Original Naruto "Sage Mode: Massive Rasengan Mega Barrage" _

_The Tailed Beast is annoyed by his vessel's decision "I told you before, you're power is nothing compared to mine, Naruto Uzumaki" He throws another Tailed Beast bomb at the dozens of Naruto's clones including the real one. _

_A third of the clones disappear leaving their rasengan their as the remaining clones absorb the rasengans they've made, and make contact with The Nine Tailed Fox's second Tailed Beast Bomb "Keep it up" _

_The collision between the jinchuriki's jutsu and the tailed beast's attack causes a shockwave in which pushes both of them apart from one another as the attacks obliterate into tiny little fragments. All of the shadow clones, Naruto summoned disappear as he gets back up on his feet. The Nine Tails looks at him disgusted with what his vessel just did as he gets back up on his feet._

"_And now" Naruto says "It's time I finished this" _

_The Fox runs up to the jinchuriki as he opens his mouth to try and devour him "Too late"_

"_Tailed Beast Rasengan" Naruto yelled as his rasengan changed into an orange color "Take this, Nine Tails" He aims his jutsu at the Tailed Beast. _

_The Nine Tails collapses on the ground as he looks at his vessel putting his hand on his own head "Damn you, Naruto" _

_Naruto takes in the chakra of The Nine Tailed Fox until he regains consciousness, and regains his chakra, but not before noticing the yellow haired jinchuriki "What's wrong?" _

"_You will pay for that Naruto" He yelled as he sees Naruto glowing in his own chakra while also noticing some parts of him in his normal state. _

_Before he could do anything Naruto reseals Kyuubi back into his cage, and vows to him that he'll just have to wait to take the other portion of the chakra. _

"I will not fail" The Sixth Hokage yells as the snake disintegrates, and gives a dark look towards the snake-like rogue ninja.

The blast disintegrates before it can do anymore damage then what has already been caused by the two shinobi. They both fall on their feet, and get back up with a disgusted look towards one another.

"Well" Kabuto hissed "It looks like I've distracted you long enough, Naruto"

Kabuto disappears in front of The Sixth Hokage and Rin Nohara, but Minato's son collapses on the floor due to the amount of chakra that he used against Kabuto.

"She's awake" Rin drops her barrier as there isn't threat around the area.

The pink haired kunoichi wakes up, and notices Naruto on the ground as he tries to catch his breath from his battle with Kabuto "Naruto" she rushes towards her best friend and begins to heal the wounds he received from what just happened to him.

"What's with the sad look, Sakura" The Sixth Hokage asked "I'm still alive after all"

she punches him on the shoulder "You're always being reckless you idiot"

Rin laughs at them "At least everything is back to normal" she stares at the Taijutsu Master who is still being healed "Well almost"

"The question now is where did Kabuto run off to?" The pink haired asked.

Naruto says "Who knows, but for all we know Kabuto was just being a decoy"

"Which means" The brunette medical ninja understands the situation.

"There is somebody else behind the disappearance of the missing nin" The Sixth Hokage said.

Might Guy laughs as he wakes up from the healing process "Well then, we'll just have to show them all of the hot blooded power we have"

Rin gets irritated "You know, I found it better when you weren't awake'

"Alright that's enough fooling around" The jinchuriki said "We've gotta keep searching for the missing nin"

Sakura thinks about everything that has happened to them since they left Konoha "Well if Kabuto was just a decoy then it's safe to assume that the enemy's hideout isn't far from our current position"

"Exactly" The brunete medical ninja said "I'd suggest we head north because I'm picking up some strange amount of chakra there"

"Well then what are we waiting for" The Sixth Hokage focuses his attention towards the north direction of the forest. Sakura, Rin, and Guy do the same thing as they feel a chill coming down their spine because of the mysterious chakra they sense.

* * *

**Well I thought I might as well give you guys a proper ending to a chapter just incase it takes sometime for me to write & upload a chapter like this one here. However the next chapter should be up by either tuesday or wednesday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	21. Tracking Down

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter to the story arc, and to be honest I had to tweak it from what I originally included to this chapter. **

**Chapter 21:**

**Tracking Down **

The Sixth Hokage and his friends head towards the direction where the mysterious chakra is coming from. He can tell that it's vaguely similar to something he encountered with Sakura when their deceased sensei, Kakashi Hatake who was still alive at the time.

"Hurry up" He looked over his teammates who are five feet behind him "We need to get there as fast as we can"

Sakura can tell what Naruto must be thinking even though Rin, Guy, and Sakura herself catch up to him in order to find out what the hell is going on.

"We're close, Lord Hokage" The brunette medical ninja said sensing the presence getting stronger as they get closer to the location of the chakra.

"I got it" Naruto said as he jumps faster than he did before to get closer to wherever this mysterious chakra is coming from.

Guy stops moving which catches the attention of the Sakura and Rin's attention, and The Hokage turns around as well.

"What's wrong, Guy Sensei?" the pink haired kunoichi asked.

"I've just been thinking" Guy said "How strange everything has been since we left Konoha to solve the puzzle pieces"

Rin expresses curiosity "What do you mean?"

"He means that we've only been getting more pieces then solving everything out" The Sixth Hokage crosses his arms.

"Now that you mention it" Sakura Haruno said "Guy Sensei does have a point"

"Look, let's just get to the source before we lose it" Naruto said.

They continue their path to wherever the chakra is coming from, and come across an abandoned village. The place looks like a mess because everything within it is destroyed; burned buildings, statues of the civilians covered in ashes with a horrified expression on their face, and blood scattered all over the place.

"What on earth?" The Taijutsu master said "This is unbelievable"

Rin covers her mouth in shock "Just what the hell could've done this?"

Sakura gets chills coming down her spine "I don't know, but who or whatever did this really made a number on the place"

"Tell me about it" The blonde haired jinchuuriki said.

They're surprised that he isn't reacting the same way they are "What's up, Naruto?"

He points to a crest on the wall with blood covering it "Look at the symbol there and the one on my back" Naruto takes the Hokage Cloak off as his the back of black shirt reveals to be identical to the one on the wall.

Rin looks over at the symbol that's covered in blood, and sees the similarities "No way"

Minato's son gives her a nod "It's the symbol of The Uzumaki Clan"

This comes as a shock to the bubblegum haired kunoichi "Then that means this..."

He interrupts "Village was consisted of the Uzumaki Clan"

Might Guy picks up on something "Naruto head in that direction over there"

"I got it" Naruto runs to wherever the chakra is within the village as the others follow him until he notices a person wearing a hood as he kills off another person off "Turn around so I can see you're disgusting face"

The hooded figure slowly turns around as he faces The Sixth Hokage "Well well, If it isn't Lord Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki"

* * *

**I know this chapter was short compared to the other chapters, but that's because I like to build on the mystery side of the things with The Disappearance Arc. The Next chapter will be up by either Thursday or Friday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	22. A Ripple Effect

**Author's Note: I really don't have much to say about the chapter mainly because it's like another set up chapter to build up for the story arc. **

**Chapter 22: **

**A Ripple Effect **

The blonde jinchuriki showed an expression that he hadn't shown since the day his dad told him the truth about the nine tails attack on Konoha. This hooded figure wore a black cloak with an akatsuki outfit, and more importantly he wore an orange mask with a hole in it, where the right eye can be seen, which also holds the three tomoe sharingan. it's the man who killed Naruto's parents. Tobi.

"Tobi" Naruto yelled as hatred boiled up from within him.

The masked man is pleased to see him "Naruto Uzumaki, The Nine Tails Jinchuriki. I never would've imagined finding you in a dump like this"

"Funny, I was about the same thing to you" The Sixth Hokage mocked his attitude.

Rin and Guy are surprised by Naruto's sudden change "Naruto who is he?"

He points to the Akatsuki Leader 'The bastard who killed my father on the night the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha"

Sakura touched his shoulder "Don't even think about it, Naruto"

"So you finally know the truth" Tobi adjusts his mask as he glares at The Sixth Hokage.

Naruto has the need to make an example of Tobi for killing his father, but he doesn't because of the people around him "Tell me this Tobi, Why the hell are you here?"

Tobi laughs at his response "I'll give you a hint, it involves Sasuke Uchiha"

This comes as a shock to Sakura Haruno "What do you mean by Sasuke?"

"His vendetta is what lead him here" He explained.

"Explain yourself" the brunette medical ninja said.

Tobi activates his sharingan "Why don't I just show you"

The four members from Konoha get see images of The Mizukage's Village ,The Raikage's Village, and The Tsuchikage's Village burned down to a crisp as Sasuke laughs maniacally at the destruction he has done. This occurred during the timeframe when Naruto, Sakura, Guy, and Rin left the village to go towards Kannabi Bridge. All four of them couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Damn" A shock Might Guy said.

Rin bursts hear tears out deaths that occurred "This isn't right"

Naruto can not hold his hatred in any longer "I've had enough of all the chaos you've caused in my life"

"Not now" The Orange Masked Man said.

"What did you say?" The blonde jinchuriki said.

"I'm amazed that your blood is boiling with hatred, but this isn't the right place in time" The Akatsuki cloaked leader said.

Naruto finds something suspicious Tobi's motive "Don't tell me you're chickening out of a fight against The Fourth Hokage's son, you rotten bastard"

He laughs at the ridiculous anger Naruto throws at him "Keep that hatred strong in our battle Lord Hokage. You'll need it" .

After that he uses time space ninjutsu to get away from the scene leaving Lord Hokage to punch the ground in regret. This is the first time that Rin Nohara and Might Guy see the Hokage in this condition.

"Damn it" he yelled "Why did I hold back? I could've avenged my dad, and everyone else that bastard killed because of me"

The pink haired kunoichi grabs Naruto, as he sees the tears in her eyes "Shut up?" She slaps him in the face, and punches his stomach "Ever since you've found out the truth, it's always been I want bring an end to Tobi, Tobi will fear the grudge I hold"

"Sakura please, I'm sure Naruto has a good reason to-" Rin tries to explain.

The Hokage's assistant "Not this time, Rin" tears continue to burst "Naruto needs to understand that hatred is what turned our best friend into a rogue ninja, and..." then she turns her attention back at Naruto "If you don't stop then you'll become just like him"

"Sa...Sakura" Minato's son said "I just-" the blonde jinchuriki's lips lock with Sakura's as she puts her hand by his cheek.

She smiles with a blush at her best friend as they let go of their first kiss "Naruto, promise me that when all of this is over, things go back to the way they were"

The rage he held turns into a smile "I never go back on my word" He puts his hands hands around her, and they both kiss for a second time.

"Nothing is more emotional" Might Guy cries in tears of joy "Then true love"

Rin smiles towards him "Awww you two make a great couple"

"Shut up" they both said.

* * *

**I'll be honest, the ending to this chapter came to me when I realized that Sakura has had little pushes for character development of the story. That's when I thought to give her a push that'll also make an influence, and a realization on Naruto's character. The next chapter will be up either Monday or Tuesday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	23. The Hideout

**Author's Note: Not much I have to say about this chapter, but I like where the story arc is heading right now. **

**Chapter 23: **

**The Hideout**

"I appreciate the kiss Sakura, but right now finding Hinata is more important" The blonde Uzumaki said to the sudden depressed Sakura "But don't worry after all of this is over I'll make sure things go back to the way they were like I promised"

The pink haired kunoichi hugs him with a smile "Thank you"

"What I'm curious about is that Masked Man" The brunette medical ninja said.

Might Guy says "Judging by the way retreat, it's safe to assume he is one who has caused the disappearance of Hinata and Matsuri from Sunagakure"

"That's true, but we don't have intel on the hideout itself" Sakura said.

A voice calls out "That isn't entirely true"

Naruto, Sakura, and Guy recognize that voice, It's Itachi Uchiha who is also with Gaara The Fifth Kazekage, and Konan The Ameikage. Naruto and Sakura were relieved to see all three of them, but surprised at the same time.

"It's nice to see that you two made it out from Tobi's attack" Naruto said.

Gaara sighs "It's all thanks to your friend Naruto, if he hadn't shown up my people, and I would've died because of the chaos that he caused"

the blue haired Ameikage says "Itachi is intelligent it's no wonder why he's considered to be the protege of The Yellow of Flash Of Konoha"

"Unfortunately I wasn't able to save The Raikage, Tsuchikage, and The Mizukage from the destruction that Tobi unleashed" Itachi reveals to The Hokage and his team.

Naruto nods his head "I know, Tobi showed us a genjutsu revealing the destruction of all the villages with the exception of Konoha ofcourse"

An idea sparks in Sakura's head "Wait a second, maybe that's why he retreated. In order to eliminate Konoha"

"I doubt it" The brunette medical ninja said "Because judging by his actions, I think destroying Konoha is the last thing to do on his list"

Guy is confused "What do you mean by that, Rin?"

The blonde haired jinchuriki explains "Well the fact that he destroyed the other villages besides Konoha means that he has planned something big"

"Now that you mention it, that makes alot of sense" Konan said.

Itachi interrupts Gaara before he speaks "Plus, the reason why I came here is because this village is actually the location where the enemy is hiding"

This came as a surprise to the four Konoha ninja especially to The Sixth Hokage.

"So it wasn't just coincidence that led us here" Rin said.

Sakura begins to analyze the village "This place is really small, I don't see how one could find this as a great hiding spot"

"Looks can be deceiving, Sakura" Naruto said "Things may appear small, but there is always something that can change that too"

The bubblegum haired kunoichi understands "Then that means that there has got to be a secret underground basement somewhere"

"My guess is that the entrance is right there" The Kazekage points the wall with the uzumaki symbol covered in blood.

Naruto places his hand by the symbol as a secret passage opens up "Let's go"

They follow him inside as the passage itself closes behind him leaving them with a curious look on their faces. Especially the taijutsu master "There's no turning back now"

"You got that right" The brunette medical ninja said.

They've been walking on the same path for a while now, but then they come across an area they can't even cross. This pisses off Naruto "What the hell?"

"It's probably just a force field that the enemy set up" Konan inferred.

Sakura sighs in confidence "Well allow me to destroy to it"

The pink haired kunoichi places her hand to where she can feel the invisible force field, and then she begins to channel chakra into the force field. Sakura knows what she is doing by giving chakra to the force field because it's starting to overload. Finally it shatters into millions of pieces, and this came as a surprise to everybody except for Naruto.

"Interesting" Itachi displays a curious expression "Somebody's grown since our encounter when the one tailed was extracted from The Kazekage"

"Believe me, the process of training was torture" An annoyed Sakura said.

Gaara finds humor from her response "Progress always makes something"

Naruto sticks his hand out due to something "Do you guys hear that?"

All seven of them listen to the sound clearly. It was almost like metal clinging against one another, but not really. Then it caught the sound started to make sense to them because it the sound of chains banging against the sound of a cell.

"I see" The Kazekage said "That explains why there was a force field set up here"

Naruto rushes towards the clinging sound of the chain "The least we can do now is see who the hell is trapped within the cell"

"That's true" Sakura and Rin both said.

It takes all of them about ten minutes to make it to cell.

"What the?" a shocked Sakura Haruno said.

Naruto shows the same expression "It can't be?"

"I never would've thought it come down to this" The Kazekage doesn't know what to express in front of everybody around him.

Everybody else is shocked because the person inside of the cell is Matsuri, the missing nin from Sunagakure, covered in blood.

* * *

**I'm sorry to leave you guys on a massive cliffhanger ending like that, but I just felt like giving you guys a tease to this story arc. Also the climax is going to be coming up soon, and the next chapter will be up by this thursday. As always thanks for reading. **


	24. Condition

**Author's Note: The idea of the chapter was interesting, and I liked the take I took with Matsuri's character as opposed to what I originally had planned. **

**Chapter 24:**

**Condition **

The sunagakure ninja appears to be mentally unstable because she bangs on the cell with the chains cuffed to her hands. Matsuri also yells like a spirit has possessed her even though she her cloths are covered in blood.

"Destroy the cell" The Kazekage yells in anger.

"Are you sure about that?" the pink haired kunoichi asked "She doesn't appear normal"

Naruto knew exactly what was going on "What the hell could've happened?

A memory triggers to the brunette medical ninja back in the hospital when Sakura used a technique to figure out the reason why she attacked Konoha. Rin realizes that whatever the figure who placed her under a genjutsu must've done the same thing to Matsuri.

"Of course it all makes sense now" The brunette konoha shinobi said.

Itachi says "So you've figured it out as well"

The blonde haired jinchuriki also gets the answer by looking at their expressions "I see, so that's why she is acting that way"

"Yeah, apparently it's the same thing that happened when I attacked Konoha" Minato's old student explained.

"How strong is the cell itself?" Sakura asked.

Itachi examined the way the cell was built with his sharingan "Judging by the structure of the wall, It's made entirely out of metal"

This leaves Sakura with a disappointed look "Well that looks pointless"

She walks up to the cell, and flicks it with her fingers as the cell breaks apart.

"AAAAAAAH" a possesed matsuri threw paper bomb kunai at them.

Naruto uses his Raseng-Barrier jutsu to protect his friends from the bombs before they blow up, and Matsuri breaks through the barrier only for Sakura to place her hand on the sunagakure ninja's forehead "Release"

Matsuri passes out due after being free from the genjutsu.

"Rin,start healing her right now" The Sixth Hokage ordered.

She nods her head "Sure thing, Lord Hokage" Rin begins to heal the open wound that Matsuri's received.

Once she gets completely healed, Matsuri opens her eyes in shock to seeing Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura again. They are happy to see her regain consciousness from the genjutsu she was trapped in.

"Ga...Gaara" The sunagakure ninja said with a dizzy look on her face.

"Don't worry you're safe now, Matsuri" The Kazekage smiled at his girlfriend.

"Oh Gaara" She hugs him with tears of joy in seeing him again "I missed you so much, I don't what really happened to me and..."

Sakura interrupts "Just calm down Matsuri. I know things have been a little hard lately, but look on the brightside, you're alive and well. That's all that matters"

"That's true" Matsuri agreed.

She also gives Naruto a hug too "I'm glad to see you too, Lord Hokage"

"Same here, Matsuri" The jinchuriki smiled as well.

Itachi begins to notice the a path open up on the right side of the wall "Interesting"

"Where do you think it leads?" The blue haired Ameikage asked.

Guy looks directly at the path "Well I suggest we find out ourselves"

"I'm with Guy Sensei on this" Naruto said.

The eight of them walking straight towards the path that opened, Matsuri wraps her right arm around the Kazekage's left arm as she lays her head on his shoulder, and Sakura thinking back to how Naruto was before he became Hokage. The others were focused on making sure that they get down to the bottom of the disappearance of the missing nin. This also re-enforces Naruto's current goal in finding Hinata Hyuga, the missing nin from his village. His best friend tries to get it off his mind, but she understands why it's getting to him because they are in the enemy's hideout. Then they come to a stop with four paths taking different directions from the other paths.

"So what's the plan now, Naruto?" The Taijutsu Master asked.

Naruto analyzes where the four paths would take them, and then he comes up with a conclusion to this "I think you and Itachi should take the path on the left, while The Ameikage and Rin take the path on the right. As for Gaara and Matsuri, I think they can decide that themselves, but Sakura and I will take the middle path on the left"

"That doesn't sound like a bad strategy" the dark haired Uchiha said.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Rin Nohara said.

Konan says "I think it's a brilliant plan, Naruto"

"Well the sooner we find our enemy, the quicker we'll make him pay for causing all of this chaos amongst the five villages" Gaara said.

Matsuri nodded " I agree"

"Alright let's go" The Pink haired kunoichi said.

The four groups of two shinobi take each path that Naruto suggested to each of them. Naruto and Sakura don't sense anything while they are walking the path they took. Both of the members from Team Seven have a conversation regarding how they both were around one another compared to how they are now. Suddenly the area around them shakes in the midst of some kind of jutsu. Naruto and Sakura head towards the direction where the jutsu was used as they both witness a ton of bodies covered in blood as the last guard gets killed by getting his throat sliced. The face of the shinobi who killed the guards surprises the jinchuriki and the kunoichi.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing things" a shocked Sakura said.

Naruto expresses the same reaction as his teammate "There's no doubt about it Sakura, it's really him"

He turns his attention to the two members from Team Seven "Naruto and Sakura, it's been a long time"

The man standing before the two lovers is none other than their former teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, the rogue ninja who left Konoha four years ago.

* * *

**You guys are really gonna start hating me more often if I keep giving you endings like this haha, but in all honesty l know some of you didn't expect Sasuke to appear at the end. Next chapter will be up probably either saturday or sunday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	25. Team Seven Reunion

**Author's Note: There isn't much I have to say about this chapter except for the suspense, and mystery I incorporated in Sasuke's sudden return.**

**Chapter 25: **

**Team Seven Reunion**

The jinchuriki and the kunoichi still couldn't believe the reappearance of their former teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. He wears a black robe with an uchiha crest on the back, and the young Uchiha also posses the eternal mangekyo sharingan.

"Sa..Sasuke" the two lovers said in a shocked tone voice.

The young Uchiha glares at them "I never would've imagined we'd reunite like this"

"What the hell are you doing here?" The Sixth Hokage yelled.

"So the rumors were true" Sasuke focused attention towards Naruto " You did become Hokage after Pain was defeated"

He also compliments on Naruto's new look, the jacket from shippuuden which is now completely black, orange pants, and the Hokage's white coat. The Same thing applies to Sakura's new look, The color of her shirt being blue instead of red, but she still wears her black shorts, and apron skirt from shippuden, and a white medical ninja jacket.

"Cut the small talk, and answer his question Sasuke" Sakura yelled

The black haired Uchiha laughs at them "This is certainly new, are you not gonna force yourself stand there like before, Sakura"

"I said shut up" The pink haired kunoichi punched the ground as a giant crack forms around Sasuke opening a hole, but he however dodges it.

"Is that really the best you can do?" He asked.

Naruto puts his hand on her shoulder before she gets furious "Pull yourself together"

"Right, I'm sorry Naruto" The pink haired kunoichi's expression changes.

He's amazed by their expression "Who would've imagined that you two would be together after all this time"

"That's it Sasuke" Naruto's attitude changes "Tell us the reason why you're here before I get ticked off"

"Hmph, you'll have to fight me to figure that out" He dashes towards the hokage with his Katana "NARUTO!"

The blonde jinchuriki blocks his attack with one of Asuma's blade "You're gonna have to try better than that to defeat me"

Their collision breaks apart as the two shinobi lock into an hand to hand combat battle, but before Sakura forms a green chakra ball like jutsu into her right hand "Scepter Photon Sphere" She directs her jutsu at her former crush, Sasuke.

"Pathetic" Sasuke uses the a hand of his susanoo as a shield to collide with her jutsu "Your strength is nothing compared to the power of my..."

Sasuke's susanoo arm shatters as the jutsu hits Sasuke, but not before using an black flame ball to collide with her's sphere instead as he tries to keep himself standing "What was it you were saying about my strength, Sasuke"

"I'm impressed" The troubled Uchiha, but not before witnessing a blue light coming toward his direction.

"Take this rasengan" Naruto charges in with his jutsu, but not before Sasuke forms another amaterasu ball in his left hand to count Naruto's rasengan.

He gives them both a sinister smile "I told you two before my strength alone is on a level you could never imagine"

Naruto exchanges a smile at Sakura "You ready for this?"

"Oh yeah" She smiles back him as they break away from the collision with Sasuke's Amaterasu ball jutsu.

"Now it's time I finished this" Sasuke said with a confident look as he channels chakra into his right hand allowing chidori to spark.

Naruto sticks his left hand across from Sakura's right hand allowing a new technique to form into their hands "Hurricane Scepter Sphere"

Chidori powers up as Sasuke dashes towards his new teammates green-blue combined jutsu "Narutooo, Sakura"

Naruto and Sakura their new jutsu with their former friend's Chidori "Sasuke"

The collision between these two techniques over powers one another as the three members of Team Seven add more chakra to their jutsus. It doesn't take long before the collision breaks apart creating a shockwave that pushes all three opposite from each other. they are all out of chakra, and pant at one whenever while staring.

Sasuke tries to get back up on his feet, but before Naruto places his blade near his former friend's neck "End of the line, Sasuke".

He laughs with a surprising look on his face "Amazing, I never thought you two would surpass my strength"

Sakura gets up, and grabs him by the robe "Now, tells us exactly why you're here?"

Sasuke sighs in disappointment "A teammate of mine has been missing for quite sometime now, and Zetsu had gotten intel from this particular place, but that's not all the information I got"

"What do you mean?" The jinchuriki asked.

"Madara has located the two people I've been searching for ever since I killed Danzo.

"Two people?" The pink haired kunoichi asked with a curious look.

"Before I continue, what brings you two here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto says "Hinata has been missing for a while now, and one of my Shinobi believe that she is located here along with the person responsible is here too"

"Hmmph, seems like we all have a common threat to deal with" the young Uchiha said.

"Sasuke, you said there were two people

here, just who are they?" Sakura asked.

"The two elders from Konoha" The young Uchiha explained.

Everything begins to make sense to Naruto and Sakura, the mark of the letter E on The Land of Fire, and the man who put Rin under a genjutsu. It all becomes clear to the two members from Team Seven.

"Now it's all starting to make sense" Naruto Uzumaki with a shocked tone.

"Same here, Naruto" Sakura also said in the same tone as him.

"I don't care what makes sense to you, but how about we make a deal" The young Uchiha said.

"What sort of deal?" The two lovers asked.

Sasuke eyes revert back to the regular sharingan, "I'll help you find Hinata if you promise to help me defeat the elders"

* * *

**Again with the tease really, haha sorry about that I just have a great time keeping you guys on the edge for the next chapter. Which should be up by either tomorrow or monday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	26. The Compromise

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit lengthy then the other chapters I wrote for the story arc. **

**Chapter 26:**

**The Compromise**

Naruto and Sakura think through the offer that Sasuke has given them. He waits there with an impatient look on his face because they haven't given him an answer.

"So what's it gonna be?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you think, Naruto?" Sakura whispers into the Hokage's ear.

The jinchuriki thinks by putting his hand on his chin before looking back at his former teammate, best friend, and ally "To be honest, I think it's a good idea, and you should know my reason behind that Sakura"

She understands his answer "Of course I understand"

"Hmph" The dark haired Uchiha said "Don't think that because we're working together means I'll return to Konoha"

The jinchuriki chuckles at Sasuke's response "Who said I was, Sasuke"

Sakura interrupts "Look, the sooner we find Hinata, the sooner we can find the elders"

"She's got a point" Minato's son agreed with his love.

"Hmph I don't care if you're Hokage, but just stay out of my way" Sasuke said.

Naruto leaves a disgusted attitude as his former friend walks ahead of them "Well, he certainly thinks he is still cool"

The pink haired kunoichi facepalms at Naruto "Just don't let old habits get to you"

"Are you two just gonna stand there, or follow me?" The rogue ninja asked.

Naruto and Sakura take the same path that Sasuke is taking, who remains speechless as the other two konoha members try to talk with him. Then Sasuke sticks hand out to the right preventing them from walking.

"Hold on" Sasuke said.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" The pink haired kunoichi asked.

Something comes to jinchuriki's mind as there is a serious look on his face "Of course"

"You sense it too, right Naruto?" The young Uchiha asked.

Naruto nods "Yes I do, it's a very vague feeling. However it's also beginning to fade away at a rate nobody would imagine"

"I can sense it too" The pink haired kunoichi answered "but, the question is if it's Hinata's chakra that's fading away?"

"We'll just have to find that out ourselves" The young Uchiha said.

The members of Team Seven head towards the direction where the fading chakra is coming from. It becomes difficult for them because of the rapid speed of the chakra fading away from the unknown shinobi. This begins to worry Naruto and Sakura due to the possibility of the shinobi being their friend, Hinata.

"Up ahead" Naruto said "There are six guards"

"Thank you for the update" Sasuke rushes forward, and comes across the six guards his former teammate told him.

"An intruder" One guard yells.

Another guard charges "Stop him right now"

"Pathetic" Sasuke casts a genjutsu on the two guards, and uses the hand signs for the uchiha clan's fire style jutsu, and burns them to a crisp.

The other four begin to stop 'Don't let him get through"

A blinking yellow comes in to eliminate one of the guards "Tail Beast Bullet"

"Cherry blossom Clash" Sakura yelled as she punches one of the remaining guards from behind.

Sasuke looks irritated "I don't need any assistance"

Naruto fights off one guard "We figured it would make things alot easier on our end"

"Couldn't have said it any better myself" Sakura said while fighting off another guard.

Naruto uses a Tailed Beast Rasengan to eliminate the guard on his end while Sakura uses her kunai to fight off against the guard on her end, and she eliminates him with her Scepter Photon Sphere. Once the two guards reach the center along with the third member that Sasuke is able to defeat.

"And now" Sasuke uses the right hand of his Susanoo to grab the three remaining guards towards him "Die"

The hand of Susanoo squeezes the life out of them as blood bursts from their bodies, as Sasuke leaves an evil smirk on his face because of the move he pulled "Now we won't have anymore distractions coming our way"

"Don't you think that was a little too much" The two members said with a surprised reaction to what their former teammate just did.

"I told you, I'd compromise with you two" Sasuke reaffirmed to them "However that didn't mean I would go easy on the weaklings that call themselves shinobi"

The three of them sense that the chakra fades away even further then it was earlier "We're running out of time, Sasuke" The two members said.

The young Uchiha sighs "Let's go"

They continue on their path, and find a red haired women wearing a black jacket with black short shorts, and black puts, along with a pair of glasses. She appears to be unconscious, but Sasuke easily recognizes her.

"Sakura, start healing right away" The rogue ninja demanded.

She gives him a nod "Right"

Sakura begins to heal her, while also releasing the genjutsu that she is trapped under, and then she wakes up staring at all three of them.

"Sas...ke" the redhead women is still dizzy.

He puts his hand on her shoulder "How did you get captured Karin?"

It takes Sasuke's teammate about a minute to get over the dizziness from the gentsu before she starts to explain everything to him about the elders kidnapping her. Naruto and Sakura also listen in on her story.

"I overheard a crowd of people talking about the elders from Konoha being in one particular spot, but before I could get back to you, and old man used genjutsu on me" Karin explained to him "But before I fell under his control, he stated that I was gonna be used to bring Madara and you into the open"

There is a disappointed look on Sasuke's face "What kind of fool do they take me for?"

Naruto puts his hand on his former teammate's shoulder "Hey throw as much anger at them when you see them face to face. It's pointless to think about it right now"

"You've gotta point there" Sasuke agreed with The Sixth Hokage.

Sakura sighs in relief "Well at least we were able to find your teammate"

"Who are these two, Sasuke?" The redhead asked.

The young Uchiha shrugs "Former teammates from the leaf who have a common enemies that I've been looking for"

"So you decided to join with them" Karin said.

"Just this once" He confirmed.

A voice calls out "I thought, I smelled trouble here"

"No way?" a shocked Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't show any emotion "So you're here"

Naruto's shocked at the person appearing before him "Hi..Hinata"

* * *

**I was going to save this moment for later, but then I realized that this chapter needed an cliffhanger that could surpass the previous chapter. So yeah Hinata has finally entered The Disappearance Arc, let me know your thoughts on the chapter. The next chapter will be up by Wednesday, and as always thanks for reading.**


	27. Hinata Hyuga

**Author's Note: The chapter you've all been waiting for is ****finally here. **

**Chapter 27:**

**Hinata Hyuga **

The dark grey long sleeve Hyuga shirt, the black pants, The dark blue hair, and the customly white eyes of The Hyuga Clan. However the innocent smile has changed to an evil smirk on the missing nin's face.

"Hi..Hinata" A shocked Naruto said.

"When did you...?" Sakura doesn't know what to say next.

Sasuke displays "Don't be a fool you two, that's obviously not how Hinata would act"

The blond jinchuriki takes a closer look at her "Now that you mention it, Hinata's a shy, and sweet person"

Sakura comes to the same conclusion, after looking at Hinata "What I don't get, is when she woke up from her coma?"

"You should pay more attention" Hinata advises as she punches Sakura's shoulder. Then she focused on her next target on the blonde jinchuriki "And you"

Sakura's shoulder breaks, but Karin begins to heal it.

Naruto locks into a hand to hand combat fighting style, but he struggles against her "Damn it"

"What's the matter Naruto, afraid to hurt a girl" Hinata taunted The Sixth Hokage.

"Don't tempt me, Hinata" an irritated blonde jinchuriki yelled.

The dark blue haired kunoichi giggles "Aww come on, I wanna see what you're really made of, Sixth Hokage"

"Naruto, now's not the time to get your emotions in the way" Sasuke yelled.

He listens to his former friend while fighting Hinata "What do you mean?"

"Remember, you're now The Hokage of Konoha" Sasuke explained "That should mean something to you"

Those words. Hokage should mean something to you, it hits the struggling jinchuriki as he takes the fight against Hinata seriously "Thanks, Sasuke"

Hinata feels Naruto's strength level increasing "So you're finally taking it seriously"

"Hinata, I don't know what the hell happened to you. But I will bring you back" Naruto yelled as switches his fist for a kunai.

The dark blue haired kunoichi repeats his move "We'll see about that"

"Why don't you help him, Sasuke?" Karin asks.

Sakura answers "Because this is something only Naruto can do, as Hokage"

The two ninjas from Konoha strike with their kunai, but make no progress. However they use their weapons as an act of self defense. Both of them look irritated at each other as they collided with their kunai.

"Good" Hinata said "You're getting there, but it's not enough"

Naruto struggles against The Hyuga girl's kunai "Fine, if that's what you want. Then you'll get it"

The collision between the two ninja break apart, and give one another a disgusted look. However they make handsigns in order to perform their jutsus.

"Come on" The dark blue haired kunoichi smirked "Hit me"

Without holding anything back, Naruto uses two shadow clone to perform a rasengan into both of his hands "Rasengan"

Hinata forms two glowing lion faces surrounding her fists "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists"

The dark blue haired Hyuga and The blonde Uzumaki collide their techniques at one another with full power. They struggle at making their jutsus stronger than the other jutsu's power level.

"You're pathetic, Naruto" The Hyuga girl chuckled.

"No" Naruto adds more chakra into his jutsus "You're underestimating me, Hinata"

Hinata feels the chakra that Naruto is adding to his rasengans "What's this?"

"I told you before, that I'd bring you back Hinata" Naruto yells as the Hyuga's jutsu breaks apart as she gets hit by Naruto's double jutsu "Rasengan Barrage"

The dark blue haired Hyuga falls unconscious from his jutsu. However, Sakura realizes that Hinata's also under a genjutsu after seeing her eyes slightly open.

"Release" The pink haired kunoichi said.

Hinata fully opens her eyes, and sees Sakura, Sasuke, but is shocked when she sees The Sixth Hokage "Naruto".

"Hinata I..." He can feel Hinata's tears on his jacket as she hugs him.

She continues "Oh Naruto.. I was so worried, and afraid, and... and..."

The Sixth Hokage embraces his missing friend "It's okay. You're with us now, Hinata"

* * *

**Wow I can't believe that after such a longtime, the story finally reaches this point. However it's not over yet because the climax is on it's way. The next chapter will be up on Friday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	28. Catching Up to Speed

**Author's Note: I'll be honest the original idea of the chapter was scrapped, The reason is because it would lead the story nowhere as opposed to what I've written here. **

**Chapter 28:**

**Catching Up to Speed **

The Hyuga girl continues to show tears while embracing The Sixth Hokage. The memories she recalls of Naruto's fight with Pain. When he went six tails after she was supposedly killed by the rinnegan user. All that mattered to her is that Naruto's safe and sound. Then Hinata slowly notices the Hokage's cloak that Naruto's wearing.

"Naruto, how long have I been unconscious?" The teary eyed Hyuga asked.

"Two years" The Sixth Hokage answers her question.

The dark blue haired kunoichi couldn't believe what the jinchuriki's answer was. More importantly, her friend wearing the Hokage jacket makes sense to her. One thing leaves Hinata confused about her still being alive.

She looks him in the eye "I wanna know what's happened, since I was in a coma?"

The blonde jinchuriki sighs in guilt to her response "Granny Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Choji's dad were killed when Pain destroyed Konoha"

"And ever since then, Naruto has been Hokage" The pink haired kunoichi explained.

Sasuke interrupts the conversation "In case you're wondering why am I here, it's because of the elders of Konoha"

Naruto and Sakura explain to her about The Elder's situation. They left Konoha because of the lie they made about Naruto not being the son of The Fourth Hokage, and how they opposed to the idea of him being Hokage. However because of the support he got from Konoha, The Elders left with hatred towards the jinchuriki.

"Why would they go this far?" a confused Hinata asked "Just what do they hope to gain?"

"I would like to know the answer to that, myself" The jinchuriki said.

Sasuke faces the direction Hinata came from, and glimpses back at the others "Don't forget about our deal, Naruto. The mission isn't over yet"

"That's true"

"I suggest we head towards the direction, Hinata came from" Sasuke suggested "Maybe that'll lead us to them"

"Hold on" The red head Uzumaki said.

"What is it, Karin?" The young Uchiha asked.

She has chills coming down her spine "This chakra, it's..."

Sasuke displays an irritated look towards his teammate "It's what?"

"The feeling of this chakra, it should be dead" The redhead said.

Sakura looks confused at her response "This shinobi should be dead?"

Hinata also looks lost "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, it's hard to describe" Karin answers to them.

They continue heading towards the path that Hinata came through. Along the way, the five of them came across shinobis, but they were nothing compared to Sasuke's power. After that, they continued heading towards the same path

"The chakra" The redhead Uzumaki said "It's stronger than before"

"Is it them?" The blonde jinchuriki asked.

"I'm not sure" The red head Uzumaki answers to Naruto.

"Hmph, well if this shinobi is in our way, I'll put them out of their misery" Sasuke said.

"Let's just keep our guard up" The dark blue haired kunoichi said "Just in case"

Sakura smiles at her response "I was just about to say the same thing"

There is a smirk on Naruto's face "I already know who it is"

"Who?" The young Uchiha asked

He chuckles at the rogue ninja's response "Oh, you'll be surprised"

The pink haired kunoichi laughs at his response "Oh, I get it what you're saying"

Hinata looks lost "Why can't I know, guys?"

Her pink haired friend whispers in her ear "Really!"

Karin picks up on her answer "That makes sense"

"Let me know who. the hell..." Sasuke remains speechless.

A shinobi appears from the shadows leaving him shocked "What?"

"Well isn't this a nice turn of events" The shinobi said "Wouldn't you agree, Sasuke"

The rogue ninja utters one word "Itachi"

* * *

**To be honest this ending was really unplanned, but after I gave some thought into it, the ending would actually make sense with the direction that the story is heading. The Next chapter will be up sometime on Sunday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	29. Brotherly Reunion

**Author's Note: Like most of my chapters in this story arc, I had a great time writing this one. Another thing I have to say is that it was ****blast writing this. **

**Chapter 29:**

**Brotherly Reunion**

The rogue ninja witnesses the return of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Memories of their fight click back to him, like a flash of lightning. He could've sworn that his brother was dead at his feet; then the question is how did he escape death?

"What the hell?" a shocked Sasuke said "This doesn't make any sense. I saw you die that night at the Uchiha Hideout"

His older brother chuckles at him "Things aren't always what they appear to be"

"No. You're probably just some genjutsu created by the elders" Sasuke said with a hesitant tone.

"You're even more foolish than I would've imagined" Itachi said.

Sasuke changes his sharingan to a eternal mangekyo sharingan "These eyes are yours, brother. I implanted them to destroy Konoha, but tell me. How did you escape death?"

"I was resurrected by a reanimation jutsu" The genius Uchiha explained "Nothing made sense, except that a woman was hiding in the shadows"

His answer comes as a surprise to everyone "What?"

"This is getting ridiculous" The young Uzumaki said "We keep getting more questions than answers"

Hinata puts her hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, I sure things will become clear once we run into the elders"

"Silence" The rogue ninja glares at her before facing him "Itachi I don't understand why you're back from the dead, but I could use your support"

"What I find funny, is that you're working with us" His older brother said "And yet you wanna destroy Konoha"

"Just shut up" Sasuke yells, and walks forward "We can't afford to waste anymore time"

The Sixth Hokage puts his hand on Sasuke's shoulder "I told you to tame your hatred until we find them, Sasuke"

The young Uchiha sighs "I guess you've gotta point"

"Wait a minute" The pink haired kunoichi realizes something "Where is Guy Sensei?"

Itachi answers "He's on his way towards the entrance"

"The entrance" a shocked Karin said "Wow, ever since we've run into them. Things have been smooth"

Sasuke Uchiha smirks at her response "Well, are we just gonna sit here. Or are we gonna get things done?"

"Right 'They all said "Let's go"

From there, the six shinobi head straight for the entrance based on what Sasuke's older brother tells them. Along the way Naruto begins to notice something that he didn't notice before when they entered the tunnel.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" The pink haired kunoichi asked.

Naruto answers "this place isn't just a tunnel"

"Not just a tunnel?" A confused Karin said.

Itachi Uchiha answers "So you've figured it out too, Naruto"

"Just tell us already" an irritated Sasuke yelled.

The dark blue haired kunoichi answers "He means that, this place is a maze"

"I see" Sakura Haruno said "That explains why certain areas have an open space"

Karin senses the presence of another chakra "Stay sharp, I'm sensing more chakra"

"I take it's them" The rogue ninja said.

The red head Uzumaki nods "No, somebody else"

Sasuke doesn't ask who else it might be because it was becoming uninteresting to him. His former best friends had a good interpretation of the shinobi that's currently in their position. Hinata awakens her byakugan to guide them to this mysterious ninja's position.

"Oh my" Hinata said "It's not just one chakra level, I'm picking up four other chakra levels in the same direction"

"Let's keep moving" The blonde jinchuriki said.

The pink haired kunoichi runs toward him "Right"

"This is it" The redhead Uzumaki said.

Sasuke displays a determined look on his face "It all comes down to this"

"Alright" Itachi changes his sharingan to the mangekyo sharingan "Time to put an end to the terror these two have created, for the sake of Konoha"

With the help of Hinata and Karin, They six of them come to a stop when they come across the five of them. Rin Nohara, Gaara The Kazekage, Matsuri, Konan, and The Taijutsu user; Might Guy. Explanations arises amongst them when they Sasuke Uchiha in their presence, but Naruto and Sakura explain the situation to them. Once that was said in done, everything began to make sense.

"So it's them" a determined Rin said.

The Kazekage looks serious "I'd never thought it'd be them"

"Whatever the case maybe, they don't wanna mess with me" a fired up Matsuri said.

The Taijutsu User displays a ridiculous pose "That's right, onward to youth"

"All that stands in our way now" Konan points to a large stone "is that".

The large stone that the eleven shinobi focus their attention on, is none other than the entrance door to The Elder's Liar. They stare at one another with confidence before facing the two stone doors.

"Let's finish this"

* * *

**Seriously!? you can't just leave us hanging like that, haha. Sorry that I'm leaving guys hanging everytime, but this should mean something to you guys. There is only more step before The climax of the story arrives, and I thought it'd be cool to reference the end of this chapter to Naruto chapter 627. The next chapter will be up by tuesday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	30. Common Enemies

**Author's Note: These chapters have really been keeping me busy for a while now, but now the time has finally come my readers. It all comes down to this. **

**Chapter 30: **

**Common Enemies**

The eleven strongest shinobi use their jutsu to destroy the stone entrance doors, and sixty dark chakra possesed guards were standing in front of them. These guards were different compared to the previous guards that the eleven shinobi faced in the past.

"Stay sharp everyone" The yellow haired Hokage brings out his kunai

The young Uchiha displays an irritated expression "Do you even have to talk?"

"Right' Sakura takes out a kunai.

"Of course" A confident Rin said.

Might Guy does another ridiculous pose "As long as we have youth, we'll be safe"

The redhead Uzumaki says "I'll fight off too"

Itachi activates the mangekyo sharingan "It doesn't matter"

The Kazekage manipulates sand from his gore "This should be fun"

Matsuri puts her gloves on "Ready when you guys are"

"I've been waiting for a battle" Hinata said while activating the byakugan.

The blue haired Ameikage brings her paper shuriken ready "To a world of peace"

All of them charge at the dark chakra possesed guards with everything they got. Naruto uses his father's thunder god kunai with rasengan to eliminate some of them. Sakura punches them with cherry blossom clash before using scepter photon sphere. The young Uchiha resorts to amaterasu, while Itachi uses Tsukiyomi to kill them. Gaara and Matsuri use a sand attack to eliminate a good number of them. Rin uses her kunai to kill the dark aura possesed guards, while Konan and Guy uses their respective jutsu to finish them a good portion of them.

"Damn it" The Sixth Hokage yelled " They still keep coming"

"Hold on" The pink haired kunoichi said "I got something"

While fighting them, Naruto notices a green glow in the palm of her hand "Go for it" He uses his kunai to get away from the guards behind him.

"Right' Sakura transforms her orb into a giant shuriken "Scepter Photon Shuriken"

"Amaterasu" The young Uchiha yelled.

Rin channels chakra into her right hand as black lightning sparks into her hand "Gale Style: Dark Lightning of Hope"

"Sand Prison" The Kazekage traps a few in his trap "Sand Burial"

Matsuri looks confident "Sand crystal: Slash of Terror"

Itachi makes handsigns for his most known jutsu "Fire Style: Phoenix flower Jutsu"

"Sixth Gate of Joy" The Taijutsu Master yelled "Open"

"Shikigami Dance" Konan pierces her enemy with a giant pointed paper.

Hinata reflects the enemy's attack "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Pulse Guard"

Finally, The Sixth Hokage sticks hand out with a smirk as some of the guards that surround him "Raseng-Barrier" a blue shield protects him as it kills the guards.

The same scenario applies to the guards that come in contact with jutsus from the other nine shinobi that are with Naruto Uzumaki, The Sixth Hokage. All of them met in the center, blood scattered from the all of the now deceased guards.

"Look over there" Karin pointed her finger out to something.

They couldn't believe at what they were seeing. Two figures appear from the shadows surrounding them. The Elders.

Koharu Utatane, The former elder women of Konoha, and Homura the former elder man of Konoha stand before the the eleven shinobi. There was chills running down their spines upon seeing the two of them.

Hinata shows a disgusted glare towards them "Well would you look at that"

"So you two have finally showed up" The Sixth Hokage turns his hand into a fist.

Karin analyzes them says "Looks like our common enemies have finally..."

"Come out from their hiding grounds" The young Uchiha smirked

* * *

**Of all the endings, seriously? hahaha. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and after all this time we've finally reached this point in the story. No new chapters will be posted for the remainder of the week as my story will be on hiatus. The Disappearance Arc will resume next wednesday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	31. Explanations

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been a while since I've updated this story. Sorry for the long wait, finals are about to come up, and you know the usual. But it's finally here. **

**Chapter 31: **

**Explanations**

"Naruto Uzumaki" The elder women glares at The Sixth Hokage.

He looks ticked off "You bastards..."

"Naruto" The pink haired kunoichi interrupts him "Now's not the time"

Sasuke looks intrigued "Well at least now, I can finish them off right here, and now"

"Hold on" a pissed off Rin said "I wanna know something"

Homura looks intrigued "And what might that be?

"Everything" The brunnete medical sentinel said.

"Why were we resurrected?" The genius Uchiha asked.

The old man chuckles "Fine, I'll tell you the story"

"Yes we will, from the very beginning" The elder woman said.

The young Uchiha looks irritated, "After that, we cut down to business"

"Just start, the damn story" Matsuri yells.

Koharu sighs in disappointment towards the Kazekage's girlfriend, "It was two years ago, after the villagers considered Naruto to become the Sixth Hokage, we showed our despicable hatred towards him because of The Nine Tailed Fox."

"And after you revealed our darkest secrets to the village, we knew that none of the villagers would take our side, so that's when we decided to make negotiations with other villages around the world. However our reputation was shot because of our true colors being revealed in Konoha by you, Lord Sixth Hokage" Homura explains.

Naruto looks ticked off towards the elders, "So what was the reason for kidnaping Hinata, and Matsuri"

"Hey I was kidnapped too" Karin complains.

The two elders smirk at the uzumakis, "The reason is because we wanted a new purpose, something to keep us from getting bored. Something that can excite us despite what others say. So then we thought, why not build up our forces by kidnapping a reliable source from the two strongest villages first, and getting rid of Madara Uchiha."

Rin feels irritated by the explanation, "Then what was the point in resurrecting us?"

Koharu laughs with a demonic tone, "The reason why you were released from the tube was to just be a distraction for our real objective to strike back"

"Then it comes to me" The genius Uchiha stated with a glare in his eye.

Homura gives Itachi the evil eye, "You were originally brought back to cause a scene in Sunagakure while Rin was suppose to eliminate Konoha, but because we were off our calculations, Itachi. You broke free from our control"

The young Uchiha chuckles at them, "That's a pathetic excuse to go this far, but if you two are finally finished. Then it's time we let the fun begin"

* * *

**I know that this chapter was probably the shortest one out of all of them, but I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up on wednesday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	32. The Final Battle

**Author's Note: Sorry for the small delay guys. Not much I have to say about the chapter, but just enjoy it. **

**Chapter 32:**

**The Final Battle**

"So what's it gonna be?" The young Uchiha asks with a grin on his face.

Homura gives a sinister laughs, "Do you honestly think that we'll fall before any of you?"

"Actually we do" The Sixth Hokage steps in front of them.

The Kazekage steps forward, Same here"

"So do I" The genius Uchiha said.

Konan gives them the look, "We will stop you"

Out of nowhere six of the eleven shinobi fall unconscious, "What the hell?"

"Just what in the world happened?" The genius Uchiha asks.

Koharu gives them the evil look, "It's because of my jutsu, the hypnosis"

"I've heard of that jutsu" The Kazekage said, "It's when somebody is in the area of a caster, he or she falls unconscious until the jutsu is undone"

Sasuke looks back at them, "So if that's the case"

"Then we'll just have to defeat them here and now" The blonde jinchuriki said.

Homura charges at them, "Water Style: Tsunami's Wrath"

Koharu yells, "Multi-Lightning Clone Jutsu"

Six clones of Koharu appear next to her,

The elder man's jutsu strikes at the six of them, but not before Naruto yells, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" thousands of clones appear before them, and take the fall to Homura's water jutsu.

The old woman smirks, "Earth Style: Ground Collision"

the ground begins to crack in the form of a circle, but Sasuke looks prepared, "Chidori True Spear"

The lightning comes out from the young uchiha's right hand as it strikes Homura, "Not so fast, Crystal Style: Crystal Spear of the Destruction"

Multiple crystals strike at the six of them, but Konnan gets ready, "Shikigami Dance"

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" The Genius Uchiha yells.

A whirlwind of papers, and the ball made of fire eliminate the crystals targeting them.

"Sand Tsunami" The Kazekage releases sand from his gore to eliminate remaining crystals.

"Tsukiyomi" Itachi's eyes turn to the mangekyo sharingan as it eliminates one of Koharu's clone.

The Sixth Hokage leaves a grin on his face, "Rasen-Barrier" A blue shield protects him from the crystals, but also eliminate the clone he is fighting.

"Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan" The young Uchiha's eyes change, and he focuses his attention towards Homura, "Amaterasu".

The trail of black flames heads towards his direction, "Water Style: Explosive bite of a Water Dragon" a Dragon made of water, denigrates Sasuke's Amaterasu.

Itachi, Gaara, and Konan, focus their attention on the remaining lightning clones. They uses their most powerful jutsu to eliminate, meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke look towards the two former elders of Konoha.

"Ready, Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke grins, "Of course"

"I'm impressed you two have made it this far, but.." Homura cracks his knuckles, "You won't be able to see the light of day after this"

"Agreed" Koharu said with a sinister look.

The jinchuriki looks back at Sasuke, "You take care of her, I'll take care of him"

"Sounds like a plan" The young Uchiha said.

Sasuke and Koharu lock into a battle of hand to combat. The same scenario occurs with Naruto and Homura. Instantly within a matter of five minutes the battle changes to ones between kunai. which soon leads into the four of them using their jutsu. The elders don't look worn out from the fight.

"Water Style: Dragon's Rage of Destruction" Homura yells, as the water dragon spits out a giant waterfall at The Sixth Hokage.

He didn't look impressed, "Rasengan Shuriken", Naruto uses the jutsu as a shield to counter attack against the elder's jutsu, and then he throws his kunai across Homura.

"Thunder Strike of Destruction" Koharu realizes yellow lightning from her left hand.

The young Uchiha gives her the evil look, "Chidori"

Both of the lightning jutsu collide with one another, "You're a fool if you think I'll be defeated by the likes of you, Sasuke Uchiha"

"Think again" Sasuke puts most of his chakra into his jutsu, "Chidori True Spear"

"Rasengan" The blonde Uzumaki eliminate Homura with his jutsu.

The young Uchiha pierces through Koharu's heart, killing her in the process, "Pathetic"

"Damn you..." Homura said before he falls to the ground due to his spine being broken from The Sixth Hokage's Jutsu.

"Serves you right" The Sixth Hokage crosses his hands.

The remaining clones vanishes since Itachi's brother put an end to Koharu's life, "You did great, Naruto and Sasuke"

The blonde jinchuriki smiles, "Sasuke, I'm glad you..."

The young Uchiha laughs "Naruto, I appreciate your consideration, but now all of that will be pushed aside" he said while giving them the evil grin, "I will destroy Konoha"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if the fight wasn't what you expected it to be then I understand. Some of you may have already seen the ending coming. The next chapter will be up either friday or saturday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	33. Betrayal

**Author's Note: I had a really good time writing this chapter out, the idea came to me as soon as I finished chapter 32. Like other chapters, the idea was tweaked,**

**C****hapter 33:**

**Betrayal **

The truce he called with his rival in defeating the elders. Teamwork. Friends. All of that became pushed aside now that one of his goals was achieved, The young Uchiha focuses his attention towards his ultimate goal. Destroy Konoha.

His rival looks disappointed, "Guess some people just never change"

"Brother" The young Uchiha said with a sinister look, "Reuniting with you reminded me how much I hate Konoha. It doesn't matter if you're resurrected, I will kill anybody that dares to get in my way"

Gaara gets a small about sand from his gore, "Sasuke, you're outnumbered four to one. You can't possibly win"

"He does have a good point" The blue haired Ameikage agreed.

Sasuke continues to grin at them, "Numbers don't matter. It's about power", The Susanoo surrounds him as he appears more menacing than he originally did, "Naruto, You are now my next victim"

"If you insist" The young Uzumaki uses his kyuubi mode, "It would be pointless to break through you at this point, Sasuke"

"Amaterasu" Sasuke yells, as a trail of black flame sets its course for Naruto.

Naruto looks satisfied, "Tail Beast Flame" a replica of Sasuke's jutsu except it's appearance is similar to a Tailed Beast Bomb, and it heads towards the young Uchiha.

A collision occurs between these two jutsu, and the rivals apply more chakra to overpower the others powers. That's until they see a time space jutsu absorbs Amaterasu, and Tail Beast Flame.

"What the hell?" The young Uzumaki said.

Sasuke looks disappointed, "At a time like this"

"This doesn't look good" The genius Uchiha said.

A voice laughs, "Well well, What do we have here?"

"Tobi!" The Sixth Hokage looks ticked after hearing his voice.

The mask man reappears before them, "Looks like you've made quite a mess, Sasuke"

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" The rogue ninja asks.

Itachi looks satisfied, "Well if isn't my old mentor, Tobi"

Tobi glares at his former pupil, "So you were resurrected as well, I can't say I'm surprised, but" he looks back at Sasuke and Naruto, "Right now I have more important matters to deal with, and Sasuke will be leading factor"

"It better not be a pitiful excuse" The young Uchiha looks irritated.

"Keeping fueling that hatred, you'll need it against your battle against the Nine Tails" Tobi explains the young Uchiha.

"That's.." He stops talking, "Just what do you mean by that?"

"I've got a proper place for you two fight to the death, but for now my master plan is at hand" The Masked Man explains.

The Kazekage asks, "Just what is your master plan?"

"It's known as the Moon's Eye Plan" Tobi said, "It's where I will cast infinite Tsukuyomi on the moon using the power of all nine jinchurikis to resurrect the Ten Tailed Beast"

Naruto looks shocked from his response, "Did you say Ten Tails?"

"I thought that was just a myth" Konan displays the same look.

Itachi explains, "No it's very well real. From what I've heard The Sage of Six Paths was the jinchuriki of this legnedary tailed beast. However when the time of his death came he split the Ten Tails into nine different jinchuriki."

Tobi looks impressed, "My my, seems like you also knew of the existence of the Ten Tails jinchuriki, Itachi Uchiha"

"It's one of the last things I did before my battle with Sasuke" Itachi explains.

Tobi whispers into Sasuke's ear a couple words, "Do you get it now"

"Of course" Sasuke lets susanoo fade with a grin on his face, "Let's get going"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tobi asks.

Sasuke looks back at the unconscious Karin, "Yeah I did", he carries her before stepping a feet a from the time space portal warps around them.

"Do the honors" The Mask Man insisted.

A sinister look appears on the young Uchiha's face, "Naruto" He looks back at them with his visual prowess, "I'll see you on the battlefield of The Fourth Great Ninja War"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sasuke's betrayal was foreshadowed for a while since his appeared. Plus get ready for tomorrow because the next chapter will conclude The Disappearance Arc. It will be posted either tomorrow or Monday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	34. The Promise

**Author's Note: I'm kinda a shocked that this where my story comes to a close, but here it is, the final chapter to The Dissappearance Arc. **

**Chapter 34: **

**The Promise **

Naruto Uzumaki, The Sixth Hokage, glares back at the rogue ninja before the portal disappears along with Sasuke and Tobi. Then, he looks back at Itachi, Gaara of the Sand, and The Ameikage. Suddenly the ground begins to shake leaving them with a shocked expression.

"What's going?" The young Uzumaki asks.

Gaara interprets, "It's an earthquake"

"Not quite" Itachi said, "The place is beginning to fall apart"

They look back at their unconscious allies, "Damn it"

"Don't worry, we'll each carry one of them out of here" Gaara suggests.

Naruto and Gaara carries Sakura and Matsuri, while Itachi and Konan carries Rin, Hinata, and Might Guy out of the elder's underground lair. However the way gets blocked due to the ceiling collapsing on them. Luckily the Kazekage uses a new jutsu called Sand Protection Speed Orb, which surrounds them in a ball that is able to get out of the now deceased elder's secret lair. Once that gets taken care of, The Kazekage calls off his newly developed jutsu.

"Thanks for the help, Gaara" The blonde Hokage said.

Gaara smiles at his friend, "I appreciate it, Naruto Uzumaki"

The Ameikage sighed in disappointment, "Now's not the time to be celebrating"

"She's got a point" Itachi agrees, "Tobi has called War on what's left of the Land of Fire"

"Yeah judging by the vision I saw, the eight tails jinchuriki is most likely already captured" Naruto explains.

"I see" The Kazekage said, "Well then, there's no time to waste"

"Exactly, We need to get our forces ready for the upcoming war" The Ameikage said.

Itachi looks at The Sixth Hokage, "How are you gonna handle Sasuke, since these turn of events have occurred, Naruto?"

There's a grin on his face, "Like he said, I'll see him on the battlefield of the war"

"Let's start preparing yourself for the war, something tells me they'll make the first move" The Kazekage suggests to them.

Konan says, "No, Madara will give us time to prep ourselves for the war. Not only that, but I can tell he has something on his own agenda"

"I guess that's sounds like a good enough excuse" The Sixth Hokage said.

Gaara heads back his village, Sunagakure to let his people know of the situation. Konan drops Might Guy off at Konoha before going back to her village, Amegakure. Naruto waits in the hospital room for his love to wake up, while Itachi and Guy begin discussing about The Masked Man's motive to start The Fourth Great Ninja War. Hinata reconciles with her clan since the elders captured her during her comatose state. She explains the whole story that Naruto explained to her while she was under their control. The brunette medical ninja is in the hospital making sure that Sakura is okay. Rin sees a worried expression on The Sixth Hokage's face.

"Hey don't worry, she'll be fine" She said with a genuine smile.

The look on his face doesn't change, "I know it's just that.."

Sakura makes a yawning sound, "Na..Naruto" she rubs her eyes, "What happened?"

Naruto explains to the pink haired kunoichi about what happened while she was unconscious. The final fight between Koharu and Homura, and how Sasuke doubled crossed them by escaping with Tobi by declaring a Fourth Great Ninja War. She couldn't believe what went down between them.

She holds a grip to her bedsheet, ""Naruto"

"Yeah, Sakura" He said with a smile.

The pink haired kunoichi gives him a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're okay"

"I'm at too" Naruto puts his arm around her.

Rin notices the blush on the two members from Team Seven. At the same time, Sakura smiles at the blush Naruto holds for her, "I love you"

Naruto says in a romantic tone, "I love you too, Sakura"

Sakura looks a little nervous at Naruto just staring at her, "Well?"

"Do you need me to do something?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi's old teammate facepalms, "Aren't you gonna do something, Naruto?"

The blonde jinchuriki looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Idiot" Sakura pulls him towards her, as their lips lock, but slowly breaks them apart, "Naruto, promise that you'll never leave me"

The young Uzumaki smiles at her, "I promise that on my life, Sakura"

She blushes with her lips locking with her lover as the sun sets between them.

**The End **

* * *

**Thank you so much for keeping up to date with this story as I updated the chapter over these past months. I hope you all enjoyed it while it last, and thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone. I also know that some of you will be waiting for a sequel to this story. As far as that goes, I'm still working out the idea, but I'll let you know once I get the first couple of chapters get finished, and as always thanks for reading. **


End file.
